


Isabela's Compendium

by Lilitia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Play, Begging, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Magic, Massage, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Quickies, Rough Body Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Tags at the beginning of each chapter, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, minor risk of discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilitia/pseuds/Lilitia
Summary: Isabela's a helper and a giver. Here's a collection of smutty DA2 one-shots inspired by various banter conversations involving Isabela.Latest chapter summary; Isabela's been a bad girl, and Sebastian is willing to hear her confession and work out a suitable penance for her.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Tallis, Fenris/Female Hawke, Isabela/Sebastian Vael
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Dragon Age universe. This is purely for fun and no profit etc. Don't sue.
> 
> Lilitia: Are they plot bunnies when it's smut without a plot? Isabela's banter has inspired some naughty one-shots involving the various characters in DA2, and this is the collection. If you want to suggest a banter prompt, go ahead. It's more prompts for individual kinks/acts rather than simply a couple, and I'll probably default to Hawke/Fenris unless other characters seem more appropriate.
> 
> The chapter titles refer to the prompt, so if you're only here for specific things; here's a quick guide to chapters, including pairing and main theme, additional tags at the beginning of each.
> 
> Quick Chapter Guide;  
> 1 - f!Hawke/Fenris - massage  
> 2 - f!Hawke/Fenris - anal play  
> 3 - Isabela/Sebastian - public handjobs  
> 4 - f!Hawke/Fenris - dirty talk/writing  
> 5 - f!Hawke/Fenris - magic play  
> 6 - Carver/Tallis - quickie  
> 7 - Isabela/Sebastian - dirty talk/confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of training in the Kirkwall sunshine Hawke gets an idea of how to take care of Fenris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: For an Act 2 Fenris/Isabela banter dialogue. No others unless you count Hawke's accommodations in Act 2.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Fenris/Female Hawke, Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris (Dragon Age), Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Massage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Established Relationship

* * *

_Isabela: So what duties did you have? As a slave, I mean?_  
_Fenris: Not this again._  
_Isabela: I heard that Tevinter slaves are kept oiled so they glisten. Did your master oil you up? Did you glisten for him?_  
_Fenris: I was his bodyguard._  
_Isabela: Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening._  
_Fenris: You have an entire story written in your head already, don't you?_  
_Isabela: Mmm._

* * *

Fenris raised an eyebrow at Rylnea Hawke, the mage who was stood in front of him with an innocent, inscrutable look on her face whilst holding a tub of oil in her other hand. He actually didn't know what to say to her, he decided he must be imagining it. "What?" He asked, better to make her repeat what she'd said, to make sure.

Rylnea didn't even blanch. "I want to give you a massage." She repeated calmly, evenly.

_It had all started earlier that day, it was a warm summer day in Kirkwall, hardly unusual. What had been unusual was the fact that Rylnea didn't have a long list of errands and quests to complete because half the city seemed to turn to her to solve their problems. After taking advantage of that with a relatively lazy morning, she had decided she could get some training in. There was a courtyard in the centre of her Hightown estate, and soon after moving in she had Merrill help her cultivate it into not only a beautiful sanctuary, but the way they had arranged the trees and plants had made it the perfect training area, complete with obstacles and vantage points._

_She and Fenris had been sparring partners since their expedition into the Deep Roads, at the time the lyrium veins had been driving him insane by their prevalence, so to cure his restlessness she had offered to spar with him to distract him, and it allowed her to practise using her Force magic skills in melee combat. Yes, as a mage she tended to be kept out of the fray, but it wasn't as simple as that, and being able to do a ten foot backflip had proved advantageous, as had her ability to use the blades and bludgeons on the end of the various staffs she had owned._

_It had taken little effort to persuade him to join her, though he did negotiate her down to training staffs instead of real weapons, and they had filled their afternoon with a sparring session that saw them make use of every inch of that courtyard. On reflection, Rylnea should probably apologise to Orana about the flowerbed. It had finally ended when Fenris was able to disarm her, send her to the floor, and hold his staff to her neck as if it were a sword, so now her only way out was magic, which in a real situation he had no doubt she would do, but she would never do so on him just to prove a point. If it had been a real fight, Rylnea would probably not have been quite so distracted by the man holding his weapon at her - because of the heat they had both been shedding layers of clothing as they became uncomfortable -, finding herself staring at Fenris who was clad only in his leggings and glistening with sweat as he caught his breath after the competition she'd given him, muscles lit and defined by the late afternoon sun and their exertion, framed exquisitely by his lyrium brands and she followed them up to his face. She could see the corner of his lips twitching into a smirk as he caught her staring, his white hair messy around his pointed ears and his eyes dark and intense as he took her in too._

The idea had come into her head as she bathed afterwards. Once it had occurred to her she couldn't let the idea go, the sight had been too delicious to ignore, and she liked having her hands upon him. She wanted to please him, but if he was going to insist on an explanation beyond that, she was going to have to justify it as being good for him; it would help sooth his muscles after the exertion this afternoon. Fenris was still staring at her as if trying to work out what she was up to. "Why?" He eventually challenged.

"Why not?" She retorted, and he frowned at her and she had to try desperately hard not to smile.

A silence hung over them before eventually Fenris decided to indulge her, and nodded his head. She beamed as she took his hand and led her back to her bedroom, locking the door as she instructed him to remove his tunic and make himself comfy. She was surprised when she turned around that he hadn't made himself comfortable on the bed, but had found a blanket and covered the rug that lay in front of her unlit fireplace. "I anticipate this will be messier than you think." He explained, unfastening his tunic.

He might have a point there, Rylnea silently conceded as she went to join him, rolling her eyes at him as he lay back facing her. The look in his eyes challenging her, as if to say she hadn't said which way to face. She could play his game, and so she put down her tub and knelt so that she was straddling his hips, leaning over him to claim his lips, rocking her hips over his still clothed groin and she felt his low groan against her lips. Just as quickly she stood up again and took a step back when he moved to follow her. "Roll over, please." She instructed, and for once Fenris let her take charge.

She knelt back over him, getting comfy over the back of his thighs as she opened the tub she'd brought with her, and scooped up a bit to rub between her hands before she smoothed her palms up his back, enjoying the way Fenris tensed and relaxed under her touch, before rubbing her thumbs in firm circles against his shoulders, fingertips matching the movement along the base of his neck before following his collarbones along his shoulders as she worked, attuned to his reactions and based on the tiny groans she was coaxing out of him, he liked her using a firmer touch, so long as it wasn't on one of his lyrium brands. Once she'd worked to the edge of his shoulders she swept back inwards down his shoulder blades, working his back in the same way, using the patterns of his lyrium markings to guide her movements, pausing where she felt tighter knots of muscle to smooth them out before continuing on her journey.

Once she reached the edge of his leggings she teased the hem with a fingertip as she reached for more lotion, before covering her palms again and this time she used the heel of each palm to rub the balm into his skin, trying not to press too hard as now she couldn't avoid the lyrium. Fenris responded by pressing himself up into her touch, and Rylnea pressed a little harder against him, earning another low mewl from his throat, so she continued at that pressure, making sure to massage every part of his back she could reach like that, until she was back at his neck, using her fingertips against each side of his neck, sliding between the lyrium lines before dragging back in firm circles. Then repeating the process from the small of his back up to his neck a couple of more times. She pulled back to admire her handiwork, his lyrium was softly alight only just visibly blue rather than their usual off-white against his tan skin. "Have I missed anywhere?" She asked softly, hands still gliding over his skin, feeling hard muscle under soft skin and soothing whatever aches she could find away.

Fenris contemplated the question, he felt quite content at that moment. Then again, even he couldn't complain about his lover pampering him. "No." He decided.

She lifted herself slightly. "Then roll over please." Fenris did as she asked and as he settled back down she was busy getting more lotion. She clocked his confusion as she turned back to him. "I never said I was just going to do your back."

"I was right about this getting messy." Fenris decided, settling back down to let her work. "When do I get my turn?"

"When I'm done." Rylnea retorted. "If you can move."

Fenris chuckled as her hands found his stomach. "I'm sure I'll manage." Rylnea didn't bother replying, she was busy working her fingertips in firm circles across his chest and up to the top of his sternum, yet again pausing to work out any knots she found that needed loosening, but also taking the time to trace the lines of his muscles, before changing to the firmer touch with her palms, glancing at his face to see a surprisingly peaceful expression, that made her smile as she continued with her massage. When she reached the hem of his pants again her fingers swept outwards towards his hipbones, rubbing firm circles in the dips there as she admired her work. Just like earlier Fenris was now glistening again, and his brands glowing a soft blue due to her effect on him, his muscles tense as he tried to control himself yet still slightly pressing into her touch beneath her. Here she was, with the most devastatingly handsome man - the man she was hopelessly in love with - pliant beneath her, she was truly blessed.

Her hands slid back up his chest as she leant down to claim his lips, and he hungrily responded to her, hands coming up to frame her face as his tongue sought entrance against her lips, and she let him, sucking on his tongue as it entered her mouth and he growled at her before roughly flipping their positions and pinning her beneath him as he plundered her mouth before they finally had to part for breath. He pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw as he moved to her ear. "My turn." Rylnea shivered at the promise in his tone and his voice that stirred so much desire in her.

Fenris released her to unfasten her top and she sat up enough to pull it and her breastband over her head, before she turned onto her front as he reached for the tub, before pouring a little bit of it onto the top of her back, watching it slowly run down the dip of her spine before running his hands through it to massage it into her skin with firm strokes. Before long she was a similar shining state to himself, whimpering under his teasing yet sure touch. Once he was sure he hadn't missed a spot he scooted back and lifted one of her feet to unfasten the boot. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused but nothing in her tone suggested she wanted him to stop.

"They are in my way, as are the rest of your clothes." He explained casually, discarding that boot and repeating the process on the other. Then smoothed his hands up her legs, over her arse and then outwards to her hips and under, forcing her to lift her hips slightly so he could work her leggings open to draw them down her legs, along with her underwear to leave her completely bare before him. He poured more lotion onto his hands and started at her ankles, working up her calves with firm rolling motions from his palms, then the back of her thighs which made her squirm under his touch, before his hands reached her arse, cupping and kneading the flesh there, enjoying the feel of her body before he encouraged her to roll back over.

Once on her back Rylnea reached to try and pull Fenris in to kiss her, but he evaded her hands and with more of the oil she'd brought he started at her ankles again, despite her weak protest about his pace. He simply smirked at her and continued on his journey, teasing her whilst slowly soaking her skin with the same glistening oil she'd applied to him. She was right, it was an erotic sight to see her shining in the twilight that lit them through the cracks in her curtains, and he was happy to take his fill as he continued to rub the balm into her skin. Working his way swiftly but surely up her legs until he reached the top of her thighs, pausing briefly at the juncture between her legs as if he was going to give her some relief, only to pull away after she felt the barest hint of his touch. She almost whined his name then in frustration causing him to chuckle darkly. As with her back he poured some of the balm onto her sternum, watching the way it trailed around her curves and across the faint lines of her muscles, before sweeping his fingers through it to spread it to massage it into her skin properly, being as thorough with her front as he had with her back. More so, in fact, as he paid special attention to her breasts before moving onto her stomach.

By the time he was finished only her face and arms were free of the oil, and he was at the end of the tether of his control, he swept his hands back up her body, tweaking her nipples as he went, earning a moan of his name, before he cupped her jaw and kissed her soundly. One of her arms looped around his neck as the other dragged firm fingertips down his back, before drawing a teasing circle in the dip at the small of his back, making him jerk against her. "Fenris... please." She begged when he finally pulled away from her.

One of his hands glided over her body, teasing her, before cupping the heat between her legs. Her head rolled back as she arched towards his touch as he dipped his fingers into her folds, finding her soaked for him, easily pressing two fingers into her, curling them just enough to hear her cry out his name before retreating and fumbling with the laces of his own leggings. Rylnea's eyes were glued to Fenris as he divested himself of his remaining clothes, remembering to cast her contraceptive spell as he crawled back over her, before wrapping herself around him, locking her ankles so she could try and press him right where she wanted him. His mouth was busy at her neck, teasing the skin there with light bites and licks as her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders, then he rocked his hips, his cock sliding over her clit and they both groaned at the sensation.

Fenris pulled away just enough so that he could thrust himself into her this time, rocking into her steadily but slowly, savouring the feeling whilst he was still capable of control. Rylnea's hands came up to frame his face to bring his lips to hers, kissing him deeply, passionately as their hips met and he swallowed her needy moan at being so full with him. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he pulled back only to thrust hard against her again, causing her to slide across the blanket with a giggle, his own chuckle at the situation was lost to a groan as her body tightened around him in her mirth. He lowered himself to his elbows, allowing him to slide his hands under her shoulders to hold her in place, and thrust again. This time she stayed in place, back arching with pleasure and her legs flexing to cant her hips with his thrust as she moaned her pleasure.

Their bodies were gliding against each other as they moved, the oil making their movements slick and smooth, as Fenris drove himself into Rylnea again and again, speeding up as she moved with him, as he let her tight, wet heat take over his senses. Each time he moved against her sweet spot to make her arch or cry out his name, and he could feel how tense she was around him, clinging to him as she worked with him as best she could as he pinned her. He was close, but he knew she was too. Her hands were seemingly everywhere, fingers trailing patterns across his back before digging in as he found a particularly good angle, before resuming teasing his body. One hand found one of his ears, her fingertips teasing the pointed shell before gently pinching on the tip and his body jerked against hers as he lost his rhythm for a moment, she giggled again, tightening almost impossibly around him, and whatever control he had left deserted him and he slammed himself into her hard, then again, and again with a fast pace that had her trembling around him as she cried out his name again, arching his back to hit her sweet spot and he felt her flutter around his cock. "That's it, 'Nea, come for me." Fenris growled in her ear, almost a demand.

Rylnea could only moan in response at his commanding tone - Void just his voice alone - the way he was playing her body, the way his lyrium stroked sparks in her mana, she was holding on by a thread because she wanted this to last, loving the way he made her feel. Then his lips found her neck as he groaned, and the vibrations it caused were the final push, igniting the pleasure within her and her body bowed and bucked against his as she shattered, waves of pleasure coursing through her as she clenched tightly around him. He cursed against her neck as he plunged into her writhing body, trying to stay on that knife-edge of bliss before he was forced to succumb to it too, his whole body alight as he spent himself inside her with a low, delicious groan, his hips jerking unsteadily against her, holding himself as deep inside her as she milked him for all he was worth.

The room fell silent apart from the breathless panting from near the fireplace, both of them still clinging to each other as they slowly recovered their wits. When Fenris finally lifted himself Rylnea made a displeased whimper and tried to hold him close to her again, he chuckled as her grip just slid off. "Did you have a plan for cleaning up your handiwork?" Fenris teased.

Rylnea half glared at him, before letting her eyes rake over him, glistening in the dim light from a combination of the oil and sweat, even sated as she was, a small bolt of desire shot through her as she took him in. "Towels." She decided weakly, making him chuckle. "Totally worth it." She decided as she couldn't help but join him.

* * *


	2. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke can't sleep after overhearing Isabela teasing Aveline earlier that day, because one chuckle has her wanting to follow Isabela's advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Minor spoilers for The Long Road (Act 2) and an Isabela/Aveline banter dialogue in Act 3.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Fenris/Female Hawke, Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris (Dragon Age), Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Anal Play, Established Relationship

* * *

_Isabela: So, Donnic was in the Rose._  
_Aveline: He was not!_  
_Isabela: Easy, big girl. He wasn't shopping for himself. You're lucky to have a man who wants to please you._  
_Isabela: But, maybe you could indulge him more. Are there areas of intimacy you haven't explored?_  
_Aveline: Why? Why do you give me these doubts!_  
_Isabela: Aveline. If you shove your thumb up his ass, I win._  
_Fenris: (Laughs)_

* * *

Rylnea Hawke was restless, which was odd really, having spent all day traipsing around Kirkwall she had been more than ready to fall asleep as she climbed into bed, her limbs exhausted. But no, sleep was evading her, she rolled over again, frustrated at the way her mind was ticking away and refusing to let her rest.

"All right, 'Nea, what is it?" Rylnea kept her face buried in her pillow as that chuckle, that damned, sexy, suggestive chuckle came into her mind again as it's owner spoke. Hopefully Fenris wouldn't push the point, maybe think she was asleep? "I know you're awake."

Of course he wouldn't be fooled by her stubbornness, in fact he was probably the one person in the city - maybe Thedas - that could out-stubborn her. She turned to look at where he had sat up to check over her. "Can't sleep." She offered sheepishly.

"I gathered." He chuckled. "Your constant rolling and fidgeting did rather give that away."

Rylnea turned so she could sit up enough to wave her hand towards the fireplace, using her magic enough to coax the embers back to life. Fenris offered her a tiny frown, but that was mainly on principle rather than any particularly animosity for the move. She curled her knees up in front of her. "I just... I keep revisiting a conversation, it's silly." She tried to evade without lying, not only did she refuse to lie to Fenris, but he'd know if she did.

Fenris thought over their day, he couldn't pick out anything particular that would have her so consumed. "What?" He asked. Rylnea shook her head. "'Nea, I can see you blushing even in this darkness." He observed.

That damned chuckle again! It had been so many hours ago and she could still hear it clear as day, and the connotations, the avenues it opened up. "It's what Isabela said this morning..."

Fenris thought again. "To Aveline?" He asked, and the was a pause before she nodded, she chanced a look at him and couldn't help but smile at the way his brow furrowed as he thought. Fenris, however, was lost in confused thought, what Isabela had been saying hadn't even been that vulgar - by her standards - and Rylnea had always gone toe-to-toe with her on the banter and had never been embarrassed when the conversation turned to sex and conquests either of them had had. So why would Isabela telling Aveline to stick her thumb up Donnic's arse get her mind in a spin? Unless... He coughed awkwardly. "Are you... are you saying you want to try that on me?" He asked.

"The way you laughed... it got me thinking... that you'd maybe tried it, enjoyed it even." Rylnea admitted.

Fenris looked away. "I... it's more complicated than that." He admitted, looking back at her nervously, but she just nodded once as if that explained everything. He always tried to protect her from the trauma he'd experienced as a slave, but she knew enough to make educated guesses from the windows he opened to her. She also knew the difference between an experience as a whole, and the individual experiences within it. "Is that really what's been keeping you awake? Filthy thoughts about me?" He teased.

Rylnea turned back to him with a smirk on her face. "Should filthy thoughts about someone else be keeping me up at night?" She retorted.

"No." Fenris assured her firmly, moving so that he could lean to kiss her, but hovering just out of reach even as she tried to move to capture his lips with her own. "If you wish to try, I am not opposed to the idea." He admitted in a low whisper.

"Are you sure?" She asked, equally quietly, and he knew what was causing her hesitation.

"You are nothing like them." He replied firmly. "That allows for a different experience, and this is one I choose." He promised her, finally closing the gap between them and claiming her lips. Their kiss was gentle at first, as he shifted to kneel in front of her, hands cupping her jaw as she clung to his shoulders. It was her tongue that sought entrance against his lips, but Fenris took the invitation to deepen their kiss with his own advances, and their tongues twined in a combination of dance and battle, as he raised onto his knees so he could tilt her head back in his quest for dominance, and Rylnea willingly submitted to his intensity and control.

Finally they had to part for air, foreheads resting together as they caught their breath and Rylnea's hands started to drift down over Fenris' chest. He rarely slept in more than a pair of linen trousers, which gave her ample room to play as her fingers traced his skin, keeping between the lyrium lines as she toyed with his skin. Fenris ducked his head in retaliation, his lips finding her neck to tease her too, gently biting her collarbone before seeking her pulse point, flicking his tongue over it before sucking and marking her, making her moan his name into his ear. He shifted backwards enough to tug the thin dress she slept in over her head, as she happily moved to help him.

Once he'd tossed the offending garment somewhere into her room, Fenris moved away enough to pull off his own trousers, as he did he watched her twist to reach her nightstand, and open a drawer. He crawled over her, kissing up her spine and enjoying the way she hummed her pleasure as she paused to savour, until he could look over her shoulder, his chest pressed against her back. "It appears you've been hiding things from me..." He murmured in her ear, his hand sliding a teasing touch down her arm where she was reaching and rummaging through her toys himself.

"I wouldn't call it hiding... exactly." Rylnea retorted, voice catching as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then forcing herself to concentrate enough to pluck out the one she was after; a thin, polished dildo, barely even two fingers in width. She held it there for him to look at, a silent request for approval, letting him decide what he was comfortable with.

After a moment he took it from her hand. "I need to borrow this first." He decided, and before Rylnea could ask what he was up to he pulled away from her, and encouraged her to lie on her back again. He smirked at her laid out before him as she watched him in anticipation and curiosity, before squealing as he lightly brushed the cold surface of the toy over her rapidly heating centre. "After all, you'll need lubrication..."

"I can make grease..." She trailed off weakly as Fenris bent to flick his tongue over a nipple, biting her lip in an attempt not to give in to him quite so easily.

"My way is more enjoyable." He corrected. Rylnea couldn't deny that, at least she kept her toys nice and clean, which she suspected Fenris could guess.

As Fenris turned to swirl his tongue over her other nipple, he held the toy in his hand, warming it up as best he could. Soon Rylnea was squirming beneath him as he teased her with gentle swirls and kisses, alternating his attention between her breasts, he lifted his head enough to take the image in, waiting just long enough for her to catch her breath, and then ducked back down to suck lightly on one, earning him a heady moan of his name. He would never get enough of the way she moaned his name, the way she would arch into his touch. He moved to suck more firmly on the other. "Fenris..!" She pleaded, making him chuckle and she shivered from the sensation against her skin.

Rylnea's hands had managed to find their way back to Fenris' skin, one sliding up an arm and the fingertips of the other were at his ear. He allowed her to think she'd won a brief victory, enjoying her touch, before turning the tables again. He moved back to her other breast and gently closed his teeth around the nipple and hummed, at the same time he rubbed the toy against her clit with firm, smooth strokes. She arched and keened his name as the hand on his arm clenched around it tightly, trying to ground herself to reality as he assaulted her senses with pleasure. He abandoned her breast to watch her surrender, moaning and whimpering as she writhed and rocked with his rhythm, the way her hand tightened on his arm as her whole body slowly became more and more tense. Her mana creating sparks against his lyrium and he swore he could feel her trying to resist falling too soon.

Fenris smirked to himself, if she was worried about coming too soon, he could help with that, and pulled the toy away - amused by her whimper of disappointment - before sliding it inside her, resuming his rhythm but this time rocking into her body causing her to curse. He was deliberately not focusing on finding the perfect angle, preferring to tease her with the toy due to it's slim width, waiting until she begged him for more, to stop teasing her. Rylnea didn't disappoint him either, soon she was begging him to finish what he started. He rewarded her by shifting out of her reach so he could lower his mouth to her clit, quickly repositioning his free hand to hold her hips in place. The way she moaned his name as he swirled his tongue over her clit sent fire pooling low in his gut as his cock throbbed, he paused long enough to glance at the toy that he was pumping in and out of her body only to see it soaked with her juices, he almost groaned aloud at the sight as even more blood seemed to find its way south and quickly resumed his ministrations to distract himself. He worked in earnest now, firm strokes of his tongue he broke up by humming against her sensitive bud.

Rylnea was a writhing, moaning mess as the pleasure consumed her senses, the coil tightening in her gut as every circle from his tongue created another wave of pleasure, her senses dulled by the rush of his lyrium interacting with her mana, and she was reduced to chasing the sensations he was creating, arching into his touch as she begged him not to stop as her fingers tightened in her sheets. Suddenly it all became too much, and she cried out his name as she tensed under him, clenching around the toy as the coil released in a burst of pleasure, prolonged into softer pulses as Fenris softened his touch but held her there, riding out her climax for him until she sagged, boneless into the mattress.

Fenris kissed his way up her body as she tried to catch her breath, her arms winding around him as he found her lips, and she could taste herself on his lips as her tongue found its way into his mouth. It took all of his carefully honed control not to accidentally bite her as one of Rylnea's hands wrapped itself around his almost painfully hard cock, he pulled away to groan as he couldn't help but rock into her touch. She lifted herself enough to be able to wrap her lips around his earlobe and sucked making him shudder above her. "Lie back, please." She whispered in his ear, before sliding her tongue around the whole shell of his ear.

Fenris reluctantly pulled himself away from her, and she waited until he had made himself comfortable before she moved, sliding the toy out of her body and gently spreading his legs a little further apart to allow her to kneel between them. She couldn't resist leaning forward and running her tongue up from the root of his cock and swirling around the tip, her body clenching from his tortured groan. "'Nea, you will waste all my effort." He pretended to grumble.

Rylnea chuckled around the head of his cock, and his back bowed with the pleasurable vibrations. "And I told you, I can make grease." She retorted when she pulled away. He humphed at her, but said nothing further. She leant back over him, and gently blew a breath over his cock, causing his body to tremble in effort to control himself, before drawing him into her warm, wet mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks as she encompassed him, sucking and swirling her tongue before releasing him again. No matter how slick her juices had made the toy, she knew she could never be too sure, and quickly summoned a pool of grease into her hand to add an additional coating of lubrication, before she brushed the tip of the dildo against his opening, barely pressing against the tight ring of muscle, watching his reaction, ready to stop the moment he might ask her too. Fenris' body briefly tensed, before he relaxed and spread himself a little further for her, and she took that as an invitation, and pressed just a little harder, being as gentle as she could as she stretched the muscle with the rounded but tapered tip. Her eyes flicked between what she was doing and his expression as she slowly and carefully eased it into him, finally coming to a stop after a couple of inches. "Are you okay?" She checked.

"Yes." Fenris replied, tense but otherwise calm.

"If it hurts -"

"Mild discomfort at most." He swept her worry away with surprising efficiency considering the state she had him in, his lyrium brands were aglow, his body was glistening and tense. "I am fine."

Rylnea trusted him to tell her if he wasn't, so she gently pulled it back a fraction, before thrusting it back in the same amount, starting a sharp, shallow rhythm whilst adding some more grease. Fenris' head rolled back into the pillow with a groan, stirring something visceral in her gut, but she took it as a sign to up her game, and changed the angle she was rocking the toy to by aiming a little more upwards.

Fenris couldn't stop the way his body arched as white hot pleasure lanced down his spine, arcing from the friction she was creating and his hips lifted off the bed as he groaned. Rylnea bit her lip to stop her corresponding moan from the sight in front of her as she used her other hand to try and hold his hips in place, allowing her to keep her thrusts at the angle she had just hit. She let his reactions guide her, continuing with the angle that seemed to cause him the most pleasure, based on the way he'd rock into her rhythm, the way his back arched, the low, delicious groans he gave her, as she gradually increased the speed of those shallow thrusts. She added some more grease to aid the fast rhythm she found where his hips barely returned to the bed each time.

Suddenly his hand shot to her wrist in a steely grip, and she stopped what she was doing, surprised but respecting what he wanted her to do. Their eyes met, green boring into blue, and he reached his other hand to tug on her hip, pulling her onto his lap. She pressed a hand to her stomach to cast her contraceptive spell as she realised what he wanted, before sliding it down her stomach, over her drenched centre before - making his breath catch in his throat at the image - finding his cock to help line him up as he guided her hips over his, causing both of them to groan as he slowly filled her. Once their hips met, Rylnea leaned back so that she could wrap her hand around the toy again, not thrusting it this time, but rolling it in a small circle to press it up against his sweet spot again, causing him to buck up into her. "Fuck! Fenris!" She moaned as his wild thrust sparked some incredible friction inside her.

Fenris chuckled darkly before raising his knees for her to lean against and to give him purchase to properly thrust up against her as she continued to roll and rock the toy, determined to wring every last ounce of pleasure from his body that she could. His hands found her hips to keep her where he needed her, as he determinedly kept his eyes on her, the way her breasts bounced with his movements, the way her head was thrown back as she cried out his name, the way he disappeared inside her hot, wet, tight centre as his hips reacted to the sparks she was creating deep inside him. He wanted this to last, it felt amazing, and he could tell she was close from the way she was fluttering around his cock, the feel of her mana against his lyrium... It was all too much and his head rolled back with a protracted groan as he gave in and spent himself within her, trembling and bucking wildly against her as he chased the lingering pleasure as it throbbed and pulsed within him, she followed his cue, her hips moving with him and her hand still rolling the toy until his body finally relaxed, his grip loosening on her as he tried to catch his breath.

Rylnea smoothed her hands up his chest before leaning to press a kiss to his forehead before easing herself off his body, removing the toy and placing it to one side so she could clean it later, then snuggled in against his side, and his nearest arm wrapped tightly around her to hold her there as he recovered his breath as she pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder. Finally he was able to speak. "You didn't climax, did you?"

Rylnea giggled. "I came earlier." She retorted, though she knew that wasn't his point. "Besides, I don't just do this for the orgasms, I thoroughly enjoy seeing you like that." She explained as if it were obvious, and in a way it was. It was like the nights where Fenris would bring her to completion with his hands and mouth before finally sinking deep inside her and making her shatter again and again. They both liked to see the other pleasured under their actions.

For once, he didn't argue the point, probably because right now he was too stated and sleepy to really care. He could pay her back later. He could not, however, let her have the last word, even in this state. "So, does this mean you win, or Isabela wins?" He teased.

Rylnea chuckled. "You want me to tell her?"

"No."

* * *


	3. I would imagine most fancy Orlesian hunting parties require... pants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela's not one for fancy banquets, but she find alternative ways to entertain herself, with a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: For an Mark of the Assassin Anders/Isabela banter dialogue. Minor spoilers for end of Act 2 accolades & between Act 2 & 3 companion movements.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Isabela/Sebastian Vael, Isabela (Dragon Age), Sebastian Vael, Aveline Vallen, Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Public Hand Jobs, Casual Sex

* * *

_Anders: I'm a little surprised the duke let you come here._  
_Isabela: I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of carrying on polite conversation without using the word "shit" or "ass."_  
_Isabela: And all these jewels everyone's wearing? It's too easy. No challenge._  
_Anders: I didn't think you were going to steal anything._  
_Isabela: Then what's your problem?_  
_Anders: Just... I would imagine most fancy Orlesian hunting parties require, um..._  
_Isabela: What?_  
_Anders: Pants._

* * *

Isabela was bored, and nothing good ever came of Isabela being bored. Well, according to other people, Isabela happened to think many, many good things came of her being bored. Unfortunately most of the things she could think of to alleviate the boredom she found herself stuck in would be instantly stopped by the glare Aveline was levelling at her from opposite the table.

It was the sodding annual Champion's Banquet. Apparently the nobles couldn't host it without their Champion, and there was no way Hawke was attending without her friends there. Isabela had escaped it the previous years, but Hawke was at the end of her tether with regards to enduring it again. So the two friends had come up with an almost foolproof plan to blow the joint after a token appearance. Sure, Fenris would almost definitely put in a half-hearted effort to talk Rylnea out of their scheme, but Isabela had no doubts that Hawke could easily persuade him otherwise. Varric was already in on the plan. Merrill would be happily oblivious to the fact that they weren't supposed to be leaving. They weren't even sure if Anders would deign to show up. That had left Aveline, and their plan had been to avoid her detection until they'd already left. Hawke would deal with the guard captain afterwards in what would be a showdown Isabela would definitely want to watch, as would Varric.

Apparently they were not as subtle as they had thought, and Aveline had caught wind of their plan before they could execute it, and had a plan to stop them. Namely, watching Isabela like a hawk. The pirate briefly enjoyed the poetic justice, or irony, or whatever it was, before silently fuming as she resumed looking for any gap in Aveline's watch. As it turned out, not quite so foolproof.

"Cheer up, Isabela." A well practised, diplomatic chuckle came from her side. At least there was eye-candy, Isabela mused as she turned to Sebastian. The prince who Hawke had helped on a couple of occasions, and had become more than an acquaintance, but not a friend. "The conversation might not be your style, but they take great pride in the quality of the food."

"Quality at the sacrifice of quantity?" Isabela retorted with a sly smile, leaning deliberately in her chair and amused at the way Sebastian's eyes fell to her open shirt before quickly averting again as he remembered himself. "Some of us have **healthy** appetites."

Sebastian chuckled again. "Come now, you should know it's not all about size. There are benefits to trusting those who are a master of their craft."

"And just how much practise do these masters have?" Isabela questioned in a sultry tone as a whole army of servants placed everyone's food in front of them.

"Enough to keep entire rooms full of nobles happy." Sebastian countered, turning to reach for his glass as their host insisted on toasting, and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered. "And none the wiser."

If Isabela hadn't been frustrated before, she certainly was now, but in an entirely different way. She was wearing far, far less than everyone else at this banquet, yet she was suddenly far too hot even in that. The thought of Sebastian - of all people! - playing with her body as everyone carried on around them, unknowing of just what their respectable, darling prince was doing to one of their Champion's less than honest friends... It made her mouth water more than the food and wine on offer. And their friends wondered why she didn't wear pants? Amateurs.

They were halfway through the course when Hawke caught Isabela's eye as if to ask why they were still here, and Isabela had to point her eyes to the steely woman in front of her. Hawke's face fell into furious understanding - well, her eyes did, her card face was too well honed after years of practise with Varric, Isabela and Fenris to give anything much away - as Isabela noticed Fenris observe their silent exchange with wry, if not amused, understanding. Isabela almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation, since when did they have to stay? The pirate noticed Varric had already settled into regaling everyone around him with one of his embellished stories, Isabela wasn't surprised that he had already realised the game was afoot and had contingency plans. Traitor.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a clattering of crockery from the plate next to her, and Sebastian apologised profusely for his uncharacteristic clumsiness. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to her own food, about to say something to Aveline - who was still watching her, but had at least stopped glaring - when something cold brushed up one of her thighs. Well, if that's how he wanted to play it, who was she to argue?

She shifted in her seat as if turning to better address the noble on her other side, allowing her to open her legs enough for him to play, Sebastian didn't so much as blink at her invitation, merely continued to enquire as to the intricacies of Marquis something something's estate as he continued to trail the spoon up the inside of her thigh. He seemed content to tease her with lingering touches of the cold metal as she continued listening to the conversations around her - Hawke had expressly forbidden her from stealing unless she instigated a card game - and finishing up whatever course this was. Isabela was torn between wanting this to be over as soon as possible - there was a jigger of whiskey in Varric's suite with her name on it - and wanting many more courses so she at least got enough food for having to suffer this piss poor excuse for a party.

Just as Isabela took the last mouthful of the food on her plate, Sebastian cupped her heat with his hand, and Isabela had to put all her effort into chewing the food in her mouth to stop herself reacting. Then he gently rubbed her labia through her smalls with his third and fourth fingers, a teasing touch that sent fire to the heat above his hand. Well, two could play at that game, and after delicately putting her cutlery on the plate - raising a challenging eyebrow as Aveline gave her a surprised look, she hadn't known the pirate had table manners - before sneaking her own hand towards Sebastian, with every intention of unfastening the buckle behind Andraste's head.

Without even looking Sebastian's other hand swiftly caught her's and pressed hard against a pressure point to have her retract her hand. Oh, she was so going to get him back for that later. She didn't get far in plotting her revenge, as moments later his teasing touch had gone, sweeping away what little protection her knickers afforded her to bare her to the cool air, it was almost a relief, until a cold, hard surface pressed against her sensitive pearl. Isabela bit her lip to stop her surprised moan, locking her thighs to stop herself rocking into the pleasurable pain. Maker, why hadn't she known Sebastian before he joined the Chantry? 

She took to nodding along with the conversations going on around her - Aveline was still watching her, worried about her apparent acceptance of the situation - and timing her breathing to the slow waves of pleasure Sebastian was building in her body as he gently rocked the curved back of the spoon against her clit. It was maddening, delicious, frustrating and bliss. The rest of her body ached to be touched, and she was tempted to just stand up, grab his hand and drag him to a nice, convenient alcove. Oh, everyone would be furious with her, and her friends would never let her forget it, but she'd get to have his hands upon her breasts, and his mouth upon hers, her neck, trailing lower... She shook her head as she almost moaned aloud as her fantasy slowly unfolded and Sebastian carried on teasing her nub, the metal no longer cold because she had bathed it in heat.

Then the servants were back to clear the plates away whilst replacing them with plates with more food. "Just a moment, I dropped a spoon earlier, allow me to retrieve it." Sebastian was saying, and before Isabela could move he ducked his head as if to look under the table. On his way down he deliberately breathed out against her heaving chest, the cool air teasing her already hard nipples under the rough fabric of her top. His hand teasing her thigh as it made it's way towards the floor before he unfolded himself, making sure his head brushed against her breast just enough to create a spark of friction against her nipple. She glared at him as he delicately placed the spoon on the plate in the servant's hand.

Naturally the nobles around them started questioning Sebastian on why he would help the servants do their job, only for him to politely reply with the Chantry's teaching on grace and humility. "We are all beneath the Maker, but man should not think his fellows are beneath him." She automatically tuned out, disappointed at the sudden turn off on religious teaching, until she heard the deliberate emphasis he placed on the word beneath. She caught the twitch of the corner of his lip, oh, yes, that was deliberate. She turned back to her food, rubbing her thighs together to alleviate some of the burning frustration between her legs. Sebastian noticed what she was doing, and so casually moved his foot to hook around her shin, and pulled it towards him, spreading her legs again and causing her to gasp around her food. Aveline gave Isabela a curious look. "Hot." Isabela pretended to fan at the mouthful of food she'd just eaten, as if it had taken her by surprise.

Aveline just rolled her eyes at Isabela's lack of table manners and turned back to the conversation she'd been having. Once the conversation had veered away from the Chant and it's teachings Sebastian's hands were dancing upon her thigh again, and she was having a hard time sitting still. At least that was kind of normal, so Aveline wasn't too suspicious of her fidgeting. Isabela knew she should stop this, but she really wanted to see how far Sebastian would take this, and there was something oddly thrilling about seeing how far they'd get before Aveline noticed. Yes, she was a bad, bad person. Hm, maybe she could get Sebastian to punish her? Surely the Maker couldn't be against a good spanking? She could almost feel the hot sting of his palm against her backside where she sat. Her smalls were completely soaked. Something Sebastian picked up on as his hand found her core again, sliding his fingers against her folds and through the slickness that coated them, before pushing her knickers aside again and slipping two long fingers inside her, as she resisted every impulse in her to thrust her hips against them. 

Isabela focused on keeping her breathing even. She could do this, there was no way she was going to let that goody - she lost her thought as Sebastian deliberately curled his fingers; a long, lingering swirl over her sweet spot. Shit. She kicked his foot, and he repeated the motion, and she bit down the groan she wanted to let forth. He remained still as the servants replaced their dishes yet again, then she felt another spike of pleasure as his fingers curled again. The tension in her lower gut was killing her, and it was begging for release, but she wasn't sure she could hide it. Then his thumb found her clit and gently thrummed, and she stopped caring about who might notice if she screamed.

As he ate with his free hand, the one upon her body started a tantalisingly slow rhythm with his fingers and thumb, and she quickly learnt it, when to breathe and when chew her food to hide the fact she was biting her lip. When she could no longer stop making tiny rocking motions with his hand he started to pick up speed, Sebastian kicked her foot to stop Isabela losing herself to fantasy. Her core was starting to tighten around his fingers, his very talented fingers, and her body was trembling as she tried to contain the pleasure he was building up into a coil of tight pressure. The rhythm he was curling his fingers inside her to was still slow and deliberate, but his thumb on her pearl was moving ever faster, and she wanted so badly to rock into it, to be free to throw her head back and abandon herself to the pleasure weaving its way through her body.

Deep breaths, that would see her - no. Isabela bit her lip and grabbed at a napkin to hide her face in as she scrunched it up tight as her body trembled as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She clenched tightly around his fingers, pulsing around him as the damn broke and her body flared in pleasure and heat. His thumb softened and slowed in it's movements, but prolonged the little waves that rumbled through her after the main crest subsided, until she finally relaxed from the tensed state she'd been sat in as she took deep breaths into the napkin as she secretly basked.

"Isabela?" She was startled out of her pleasant afterglow by Aveline's concerned voice, and she peeked out of the napkin. "Are you all right?" Aveline asked suspiciously.

Isabela realised the guard captain had drawn the attention of a couple of the nobles to her as well. "Sorry." She apologised as her brain scrambled for some convincing words. Luckily years of practise with Varric paid off. "I thought I was going to sneeze." She lied breezily, making a point of wiping her nose with the napkin as she felt Sebastian casually wipe his fingers on her flimsy half skirt.

Aveline regarded her for a moment longer, before deciding she didn't want to know if the pirate was lying. "At least you covered your mouth." She muttered, and Isabela rolled her eyes before turning to Sebastian.

"I thought you were a prim, proper gentleman these days?" She asked, still a little breathless..

"A gentleman doesn't see a lady in distress without saving her." Sebastian retorted making Isabela chuckle.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilitia: Not gonna lie, I never thought I'd see the day when I wrote smut involving Sebastian...


	4. It's "friend-fiction!" I do it out of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris turns his hand to writing corrections to Varric and Isabela's "friend fiction".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Minor spoilers for The Long Road (Act 2) and an Act 3 Varric/Isabela (& Aveline) banter dialogue. Minor spoilers for Fenris' history revealed in Book of Shartan (Act 2 gift).
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Fenris/Female Hawke, Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris (Dragon Age), Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Established Relationship, Feathers & Featherplay, Dirty Talk, Begging
> 
> Lilitia: Because you know Varric & Isabela did...

* * *

_Isabela: Psst. I've got some of it written down now._  
_Varric: Give it here._  
_Varric: "Her breasts strained against the leather jerkin like two wild stallions corralled against their will." (Chuckles)_  
_Varric: "She pounced - the smooth moves of a jungle cat - and locked her thighs around Donnic's waist. He-"_  
_Aveline: What?_  
_Isabela: Nothing._  
_Aveline: What is that?_  
_Isabela: Shh! (Giggles)_  
_Varric: Isabela just thought she'd celebrate your love affair with a... written dedication._  
_Isabela: It's "friend-fiction!" I do it out of love._  
_Aveline: I will never, ever be clean again._

* * *

"Well that's not suspicious at all." Rylnea observed as she and Fenris arrived at Varric's suite to find him and Isabela giggling with each other whilst they were taking turns scribbling on a sheet of parchment.

"They are awake." Fenris retorted as both Isabela and Varric swept the paper off the table at the sound of Rylnea's voice. "It'd be more suspicious if they weren't up to something."

"Indeed." Rylnea agreed, as she cleared a space on the table for their drinks, taking a seat. "So, Wicked Grace or Diamondback?" She asked casually, putting her feet up on the table.

"You sure you want to play Wicked Grace with us three?" Varric teased. "There's no Anders to win your coin back from."

"Maybe I'm feeling lucky. Or stupid." Rylnea shrugged.

"That's what the drink's for." Isabela giggled.

Rylnea raised her tankard to toast to that, and as she took a sip there was a flash of lyrium blue and an indignant shout from Varric as Fenris easily snatched the parchment from the dwarf, before gracefully darting out of the way. "What was that about my card face, Varric?" Rylnea teased as Fenris stood behind her as the rogues shared a look with each other - as if demanding the other spill about when their friend got so good. She leaned back to look up at him. "Do I want to know?"

"No." He replied gruffly, before handing the parchment to her anyway.

It didn't take Rylnea long to get the general gist of what Varric and Isabela had been writing. "And it appears Aveline and Donnic are not the only ones being celebrated by Isabela's friend fiction." Rylnea observed.

"Hey! I wrote half of it!" Varric interrupted. Rylnea and Fenris turned to him with equally incredulous faces.

"Varric, you know better than to admit to something like that." Rylnea scolded. "What are you up to?"

"No, you can't publish it." Fenris stated emphatically, heading this off before it started. Or at least, as much as he could.

"You two wound me with your accusations! I am but a humble dwarf telling the people what they want to hear."

"They're certainly stories **I** want to hear." Isabela agreed.

Fenris didn't say another word and just left the suite. Rylnea sighed. "Keep the drinks, but I keep these." She added firmly, folding the parchments to slip them into a pocket. "In the hopes you'll listen, please don't do this again." She added, not wanting to meet their eyes because she didn't want to know what she'd find there, before standing up to go and do some damage control.

~-x-~

She finally found him in his mansion, poking the fire in the room he lived in back to life. "I know you're there." He stated as she hung in the doorway, unsure if she should knock. For all intents and purposes he had moved into her estate, though she had never asked him to because it felt wrong to ask him to give up his space after finally getting his freedom.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Fenris gave her a wry chuckle. "I should not be surprised." He admitted. "I am sorry I reacted that way."

"You're allowed to want privacy." Rylnea corrected softly, gently closing the door behind her before she made her way into the room. "Do you want me to help with that?" She asked, beckoning to the fire.

Fenris frowned at her, before looking back at the fireplace. "Without magic?" He asked, she shook her head. He sighed. "Fine." He decided, stepping away from the fire. She crouched in front of the fire, and used her lightening to create a spark for him to be able to coax the thing to full life. She stood again and moved to the bench in the room. He half laughed when he realised what she'd done, moving back to the fire to finish the job. It was hardly surprising, after a lifetime of having to hide who she was, she didn't rely on magic for much, and she never used more magic around him than necessary, and only when he gave her permission. It was why he trusted her to use it even when he deemed it unnecessary. Soon he had a good fire that was chasing the chills from the room so he took a seat opposite her.

She held out the parchments to him. "Want to burn them?"

"Won't they just write more?"

Rylnea shrugged. "Burn them when we get them." She paused. "Then I'll shave off Varric's chest hair, and put a curse on Isabela that means she's forced to wear trousers for the rest of her life." Fenris chuckled at the thought as he took the parchment, toying with the fold as if he might read it as he debated whether or not to burn it. "You know, I could use them to test how far you've come with your reading..." She teased.

Fenris frowned at her again, and she couldn't help but giggle. Fine, he could play her game. He unfolded the parchment in his hands, eyes flicking over the words. After three years he was a proficient reader, though still not the best, and had worked through a significant chunk of her library. Hopefully he would be graced with enough time to finish. "His gaze pinned her there as effectively as if he had physically chained her, as intense as the impending storm and wild as the wolf he is named for. Her body ached with longing and desire, raging like wildfire and sharp as a knife." He read. "And Varric is a published author?" He queried.

Rylnea couldn't stop her giggle at the look on his face, before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, on the table in the room behind him. She smirked and stood to walk over there. He tracked her movements with his eyes but otherwise didn't move. She plucked the quill and inkwell from the desk and turned back to him, holding them out. "You're welcome to make improvements."

Fenris felt a flush creep over his face, the thought of writing of his intimate moments with her, to share with others... No. He glanced at the parchment still in his hands, then back at her, then the quill she was holding. He smirked as a different idea came to mind. He quickly tore Varric and Isabela's work to shreds to toss into the now roaring fireplace before sliding off his gauntlets to take the implements from her. Rylnea was giving him a curious look as he stood up, and he took her hand and gently led her to his bed. He put the quill and ink on the nightstand and turned back to her to seek out the straps on her armour. "You won't be needing these." He explained.

Rylnea eagerly helped him remove the metal layers between them. "You forgot the parchment." She teased as she managed to relieve him of his breastplate.

"No, I didn't." He corrected, cupping her face with one hand to bring her in for a chaste kiss, a promise of what was to come. Unless she told him to stop. As he pulled away he trailed a finger along her jaw. "This is my parchment." He explained, before returning to removing her clothes. She acted on instinct to return the favour and decided not to question it too much; Fenris always revealed what he wanted to on his own time. She'd find out when he was ready to show his hand. Once the metal was gone the rest of their clothes didn't last long - they had three years to make up for after all - and the last small distance between them and the bed disappeared. Rylnea made herself comfortable as Fenris loomed over her, her hands on him preventing him from going too far as he leaned back toward the nightstand. She watched him curiously, as he picked up the quill again and dipped it into the inkwell, wiping the excess on the side before turning back to her, and picked up her right wrist. "First, I shall kiss you." He started, carefully writing the words down her arm with as light a stroke as he could manage to still print the ink upon her skin. He reached her elbow before returning to her wrist again. "Until your lips are plump." He added, again writing the words he spoke. "Then I shall take your bottom lip between my teeth."

Rylnea hadn't even realised she'd caught that same lip with her own teeth as she tried not to gasp at the heat his voice and words were creating in her body. The inside of her forearm was now covered in his writing and he glanced up at her with a confident smirk, she swallowed as his gaze pinned her. Those intense green eyes that always made it seem as if he could read her soul with his eyes. He leant to kiss her, making good on his promise written on her skin, she parted her lips in invitation and he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into her mouth, stroking and teasing her own before she sucked hard on his. He groaned against her lips before pulling away with her lip between his teeth, gently tugging just enough to have her gasping out. He sat up enough to let his gaze linger over her sprawled, naked beneath him as she looked up at him through lidded eyes. He dipped the quill back for more ink, and turned back to where he was writing along her arm, starting above her elbow. "The mark on your neck has faded, my mark, and I shall suck and bite on your neck until it blooms once more. Then sooth it with my tongue."

Fenris' eyes darkened as Rylnea subconsciously arched her head back to give him better access to her neck. He started at her collarbone, nibbling his way along it until he found the dip at the base of her neck, flicking his tongue into the divot before following the tendon up with his lips. Her ears weren't that sensitive, even by human standards, but even still he couldn't resist gently tugging the nearest lobe between his teeth until she gasped. Then he sought out her pulse point with his lips and tongue, exploring until he found that one spot that made her squirm and gasp in earnest. That was the spot he marked, sucking until her hands scrabbled at his back, fingertips digging into his skin, he allowed his groan at her innocent but desperate touch to escape, reverberating through her skin and her body arched beneath him. "Fenris!" She gasped. He released her skin, the start of a new purple mark forming there, but it could stand to be clearer. Just as she had caught her breath again he gently bit down, and sucked again. Yet again her body arched beneath him as she cursed, he chuckled and her breathy gasp turned into a moan. Once again he pulled away to admire his handiwork, satisfied at the imprint his mouth had left upon her skin. Intent on keeping his word he ducked his head back to tease the tender flesh with his tongue, exploring the rest of her neck before reluctantly sitting up again.

It suddenly occurred to him that it wasn't just a pen he held in his hand. He turned the quill around in his hand and delicately trailed the feather down her chest before swirling it over a nipple as she arched into the teasing, ticklish touch. "Shall I do that again?" He wrote just under her right collarbone, voicing it out loud too.

"Yes." She agreed, and he wrote her reply as well. He was going to kill her with her own impatience, she decided. He was going to drive her mad with desire with his words, his voice, his hands, his mouth and his cock, and if she was lucky she'd survive to do it all again, but right now the fire he was stoking in her body was threatening to consume her.

Fenris started at her collarbone, lightly trailing the feather along the groove it formed, then swirled it down her body in small waves, zig-zagging between her breasts, all the way down to her navel, making her giggle. He briefly passed it over a hipbone before ghosting it over a nipple. Rylnea arched into the barely there touch, a silent plea for more. Fenris was not to be rushed, however, and teased the underside of her other breast with the feather of the quill. His movements leisurely until she groaned his name in frustration, almost grumbling at him, and he couldn't hold back his chuckle at her impatience. He swirled the feather over her nipple again and her back arched as she gasped as another bolt of pleasure ran through her.

He reached for more ink and started writing above her left breast. "Patience is a virtue. I will reward it with swirls of my tongue, nips and kisses from my lips over your sensitive flesh." He narrated as he continued to mark her.

"You could just skip to the good bit." Rylnea retorted cheekily.

"I'm not averse to spanking you." He retorted, writing it casually across her stomach. Rylnea's eyes went wide with surprise, though on reflection she wasn't sure why she would be. He reached to dip the quill into the inkwell before he turned back to the inside of her right breast. "I think you'd prefer it if I focus here. Drawing moans from your throat as I suck and roll your nipples."

"Yes." She agreed breathlessly, hoping he'd start playing fair soon, otherwise she was going to have to start playing dirty herself.

He smirked at her as he ducked his head to gently suck a nipple into her mouth, and she moaned his name in relief, arching up into his touch and completely distracted from the fact he put down the quill to free his other hand to toy with her other breast. Rolling her other nipple between thumb and forefinger before tweaking sharply, her body shuddered beneath him as a hand slipped into his soft, white hair. As he swapped his attentions between her breasts the coil that was tightening in her gut was making her desperate, squirming and rocking her hips against his body to try and get some friction or relief where she needed it the most. He closed his teeth around one pebbled nipple just hard enough for her to feel and sucked again, her fingers tightened in his hair as a needy moan escaped her lips, intense sensation filing her body with pleasure. Once she couldn't catch her breath beneath him he pulled back again, reaching once more for the quill as he lifted up her right knee, and he started writing along the inside of that thigh, her muscles quivering under the strokes of the quill. "I can smell your arousal, I can see how wet you are for me. Do you know what that does to me?" He questioned, and Rylnea offered him a smirk of her own as she reached to stroke his hard cock, rolling her thumb through the drops of pre-cum at the head, making him groan with her touch. "Quite." He agreed to her unspoken response, holding back his next groan to get the word out, before reluctantly removing her hand so he could continue, moving to her other thigh. "You are going to come for me, around my hands and mouth, and then I will hilt myself inside you, and I will pound you until you climax for me again as I join you."

Rylnea could do nothing but submit to him, nodding her agreement. He smirked as his eyes raked over her, naked, squirming and with smatterings of his journey written across her skin, almost as if she had tattoos herself. He liked that idea, tattoos of her love for him. She never said it, but he could tell, he could tell when she stopped herself saying it because she didn't want to make him feel obliged to say it back. Putting the quill down again he slunk back further along the bed so that he could press a kiss to her stomach - part he hadn't written on - as his thumbs rubbed circles into her thighs, enjoying the quiver of her muscles as he teased her. He waited until she whimpered his name, and then leaned to run his tongue along her slit, starting at her soaked opening, running up to end with a flick over her clit. Her back arched and hips jerked as she moaned in relief, his hands finding a hold of her hips to hold her in place as he swirled his tongue again. "Fenris!" She moaned, pushing herself into his touch, the pleasure he was creating making her selfish, but she needed him to finish what he'd started.

He made an inquisitive hum as if he had no idea what she wanted, the vibrations reverberating through her core and almost setting her ablaze as she fought to reel her magic back in, refusing to let it escape her as the coil tightened in her belly. She was begging him in earnest now, so close to the edge and he easily slipped two fingers into her hot, wet, tight centre, pumping them to tease her before curling them against the spot that made her buck against him as another wave of pleasure passed through her. Her body was tense beneath him, rocking into his touch and unable to stay quiet. He knew she was on a short fuse by now, so he hummed again to light it. She cried out his name as her back arched sharply, pleasure exploding in waves through her body, pulsing and clenching around his fingers as she trembled with her release.

As her body relaxed Fenris removed his touch, pressing a kiss to her stomach as she tried to catch her breath, before sitting back on his haunches as he took her in, waiting patiently until her eyes opened. Rylnea stopped dead as her eyes found his, intense, dark and hungry, and she swallowed as he sucked her juices from his fingers. "On your knees." He ordered once done, and she hastily obeyed him as he reached for the quill again. He knelt behind her, close enough for her to feel and she whimpered as she tried to grind against him. He looped one arm around her waist as he started writing across a shoulder blade. "Can you feel what you do to me?" He asked as he wrote.

"Yes." He wrote her reply too.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes. Please." She begged. How, how could he still control himself?

"Tell me." He commanded. "Tell me what you want."

Rylnea swore as she tried to make her brain think about anything but the ticklish touches of the quill to her back, the hard heat of Fenris pressed up against her core but steadfastly refusing to move. "I want you to take me." She pleaded. "I want you to fuck me until you can't take anymore. I want to feel you let go, to lose yourself in me." She added, squirming as she could feel him writing the words across her back. "I want to feel you come." She admitted, balancing herself so she could cast her contraceptive spell, an invitation.

How Fenris managed to keep his cool to finish writing her words, even he didn't know. Once he finished he dropped the quill onto her back and took hold of her hips to angle her where he wanted her. Slowly pushing into her with a low groan as her wet heat encompassed him, so hot, so tight and so wet. Rylnea moaned and tried to push herself back further against him, but he held her fast, despite her whimpers at his teasing even now. Despite the way she deliberately clenched herself around him, causing him to shudder and groan as he resisted the velvet feel of her around him. He picked up the quill one last time, and scrawled one last word on her arse cheek. "Beg." He demanded, before tossing the quill towards the nightstand.

"Please." She moaned. "Fenris, please!" She begged him, squirming in front of him as she shamelessly admitted how much she wanted him. "Stop teasing! Fuck me." He pulled back enough to thrust hard against her. "Yes! More, please!" He didn't want to resist anymore, thrusting again and again into her tight core, groaning his pleasure at the way her body reacted to his own. The way she would push back against him in tandem to his thrusts, picking up his rhythm as he gained speed. The way her body would flutter around his when he found just the right spot to hit, the way she continued to cry out her pleasure, begging him, praising his actions as he continued. The way his lyrium burned with his pleasure, the way it instinctively reacted to her mana, testing both their controls as they lost themselves to each other. He was soon pounding her furiously - releasing his pent up desire as he'd teased her to the limits of his own control - as he chased the friction he needed in her body, the same friction that was creating sparks in both their bodies.

Rylnea shifted her weight onto one elbow so she could move a hand to her clit, she could sense how close he was and she was desperate to join him. Not only could she rub tight circles over her sensitive nub, but she could use her other fingers to stroke his balls every time they slapped against her body with his thrusts. Inelegant and barely there touches, but that seemed to be the final straw as he groaned and his hips bucked wildly as he lost his rhythm, then he was spilling himself inside her with a longer groan, his hands tightening on her hips as he continued with shallower, slower thrusts into her to prolong the sensations, twitching and throbbing inside her as he rode his high. Rylnea moaned as she followed him over the edge, the way her body buzzed as she felt him pulse inside her, the heat that flared in her mana giving her the final push she needed.

The way her body pulsed and clenched around his sensitive cock was almost too much, making him groan again before he finally pulled away from her when she stopped trembling, lying down next to where she still knelt, before she flopped down where she was with a breathless giggle. He smiled and tugged her up against his sated body, luckily she went willingly because he lacked the compulsion to put much effort in to move her. When her breathing evened out Rylnea rolled over so she could snuggled up more effectively against him, as she did she caught sight of the writing on her arm, slightly smudged now, but still legible.

Suddenly Rylnea giggled as she inspected her arm. "What?" He asked, as gruffly as he could given how sated he was.

"You misspelt 'shall'." She explained, holding out her arm for him to inspect, and he cracked open one eye. Indeed he had forgotten the last l from the word.

"If I have only misspelt one, I have done a good job." He decided, closing his eye again, one word out of a few dozen was pretty good for someone who couldn't read or write a few years ago.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilitia: Well that ended up being rather one sided... Sorry. However, the chapter based on "that electricity thing" will turn the tables to balance this one out.


	5. Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris confronts the reality of taking a mage for a lover when he has lyrium in his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: For an Act 1 Anders/Isabela banter dialogue.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Fenris/Female Hawke, Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris (Dragon Age), Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Established Relationship, Dirty Talk, Magic, Breast Fucking

* * *

_Anders: I keep thinking I know you from somewhere..._   
_Isabela: You're Fereldan, right? Ever spend time at the Pearl?_   
_Anders: That's it!_   
_Anders: You used to really like that girl with the griffon tattoos, right? What was her name?_   
_Isabela: The Lay Warden?_   
_Anders: That's right! I think you were there the night I-_   
_Isabela: Oh! Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice..._   
_Varric: I don't think I need to know this about either of you._

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Fenris to pace, Rylnea mused as she worriedly tracked his movements with her eyes over her book, but this seemed... different. Normally something had happened to make him this agitated, and whilst he wasn't the most open of men to read, Rylnea was generally able to get the gist if not the full description. "Is this one of those things I should or shouldn't ask about?" She finally decided.

Fenris finally stopped in his tracks, he'd barely been aware he'd been pacing, to look at her. "I... sorry. Am I bothering you?"

"No." Rylnea replied honestly, a little giggle almost creeping into her tone. "You appear agitated, I was wondering what was wrong." She explained.

Fenris flopped into the other chair, running his hands through his hair. "It is nothing."

"I promised never to use magic on you, I never said anything about your pants." Rylnea teased, earning a glare from the elf, making her smile. Fenris dropped his eyes to the floor with a sigh, here he was glaring at her for joking about using magic, when he was debating how to broach the use of magic. This was maddening. He was a grown man, how could he not speak his mind plainly? He knew Rylnea would never judge him. So what was the problem? "Fenris?" She asked gently, and his eyes shot up to hers again, he could see she was worried about him.

Well, he knew how to stop her worrying, that was something he could do. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about... magic." He admitted, Rylnea put her book down, this must be serious. "Specifically about you using magic on me."

Rylnea narrowed her eyes at him, she had never considered using magic on him with the exception of her healing abilities, which he had eventually granted her licence to do so. Okay, that was not exactly true, there were certain erotic fantasies that rattled around her mind sometimes... but she hadn't actually considered enacting them. "You have something specific in mind?" She asked.

Fenris paused for a moment before nodding. "As a mage, magic is an... ingrained part of you. I don't want you to have to hide that with me." He admitted.

Rylnea scrutinised him as she tried to work out what he was getting at. "In what way do you think I'm hiding it?"

Fenris realised that had been a poor choice of words and silently cursed himself. "I meant... I meant that you use magic less often than... other mages I have known. I worry that it's for fear of offending or hurting me." He admitted, head hanging as he stared at the floor for fear of the expression he'd find on her face. The way her eyes would call him an imbecile for thinking it was just about him, that she couldn't act however she wanted in her own home.

If he had dared look at her all he'd find was a soft expression of hopelessness on her features. "Fenris." She prompted, trying to get him to look at her. Sighing when he didn't. "Yes, I worry about hurting you. I must admit, I don't truly know how my spell casting affects your brands." She admitted.

Fenris finally raised his eyes to find hers, intense green boring into concerned blue. "We could... find out." He suggested tentatively, remembering the phrase she'd used when they'd first discussed physical intimacy so many years ago.

"I've used magic on you before." Rylnea reminded him.

"Only to heal me." Fenris refuted. "I know there are many spells and tricks mages have to... please each other." He decided diplomatically, and suddenly Rylnea giggled. His eyes shot back to her as he frowned, mistaking her amusement for mockery.

"Do you mean tricks like this?" She asked quickly, realising where he'd gone. He really was an oxymoron of self-confidence and self-doubt. Instead distracting him by raising her hand, as if she were offering something, and letting electricity flow gently between her outstretched fingers.

He could hear the crackle, something in it thrummed within his lyrium. A long silence stretched between them before he reached his hand almost to hers. "May I?" He asked, and she nodded, this was his choice. Another moment of hesitation before he slid his fingertips from her forearm up to her wrist, then into her palm.

As his fingertips came into contact with the magic lightning he almost howled as the lyrium echoed with the boom of the thunder as the buzz from the electricity resonated through all the brands on his skin, it was as if he felt the vibrations in his whole body and he had to rip himself away from that sensation. It burnt, yet it wasn't anywhere near enough. He recoiled as if she'd pained him, lurching ungracefully to his feet as he tried to escape something that was in his own skin, turning away from her as he reached out to grab hold of anything nearby, his hands clinging to one of her bed's posters.

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps, but he was too busy focusing on his breathing to contemplate their meaning. The magic had stopped, his lyrium had stopped reacting as it did when she cast magic, a sensation so familiar he could no longer remember not knowing it. "Fenris, are you okay?" She asked, concerned, but still a foot or so away, not crowding him, not threatening. His forehead was resting against that same poster and he turned his head enough to look at her, and her eyes went wide as she saw how dark his green eyes had turned. She had thought them intense before, but this was something else, they were almost wild now. "Does it hurt? I can heal- "

"No!" He was emphatic, and she took half a step back. "Sorry." He apologised instantly, she was only trying to help him and he had started this. He groaned in frustration at his own inability to articulate himself. "It... I- " He cut himself off with a shake of his head. "I think the lyrium amplifies the effects." He explained.

Rylnea's eyes widened, unable to resist glancing down. "Oh." She realised dumbly. Fenris almost chuckled, oh, indeed.

A silence stretched over them during which Fenris finally felt like he'd got control of himself again, his breathing was normal again, and he didn't feel quite so tense as he had when he'd torn himself away from her magic. "Do you want me to do it again?" She asked quietly.

Somehow that one question, hesitant, innocent whilst being nothing of the sort, had him almost as tense as he had been after her lightning had flowed through him. "Can you make it less... intense?" He asked carefully.

Rylnea considered the question, the spell she'd done had been fairly weak as it was. Then an idea hit her, and she weaved more lightning around her fingers - his eyes snapped back to her hand as she did - and cupped her own breast with that hand, biting her lip as she could feel the sharp tingle even through her clothes. Fenris was tense again, as if he was trying not to take a step toward her. "Can you feel that?" She asked, was she right? Could he feel the effects in his lyrium through her mana? He nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. She allowed the spell to gain a little more power, the kind of intensity she would have used herself. His grip on the bedpost tightened considerably. "Okay." She decided, reluctantly letting go of the spell, allowing him breathing space. "I think we know how to handle that one." She added. "I think I know something you might be able to handle directly..." She suggested, waiting for him to nod his assent. She allowed just enough power to flow to freeze the tips of her fingers her magic flowing just enough to keep them frozen, and lightly dragged them across one of his biceps.

His skin tingled where the frost from her fingertips trailed across it, until she hit one of his markings. Fenris groaned as if she'd wounded him, as every inch of his lyrium markings turned cold, it should have hurt, but somehow it just caused his body to flare in heat, pleasure with a sharp edge. Rylnea jerked her hand away from him at the sound, worried about what effect her magic was having on him, waiting patiently just out of reach for him to tell her what he needed.

After a moment in which he regained control of his breathing Fenris turned back to her, he desperately wanted her to continue, but she wouldn't if she thought she'd hurt him, and he wasn't sure he trusted his voice. He reached out for her hand, and pressed his lips to her palm - making her smile - before pressing it back onto the bare skin of his arm. Rylnea's eyes found his, and he nodded once. Rylnea thought for a moment, before letting another spell flow through her fingertips, this time a small regenerative healing spell, one that he should be somewhat familiar with.

Normally when she healed him he was too injured to really notice what her magic did to him, all he knew was she was as gentle, quick and kind as she could be with it for fear of hurting him. That when she healed him it didn't hurt like when Danarius had patched him up, and she never went further than she needed to without his permission. This time, however, he was fully aware of the way her magic made his skin tingle, his blood rush and his lyrium sing. His whole body tensed as he forced himself to keep control, gripping the post in front of him tightly as he groaned his pleasure, arching and gasping. She reigned her magic in again. "'Nea..." It was a breathy whisper, a plea, but neither of them were sure what for.

Rylnea regarded him, the way he was clinging to the poster of her bed, breathing hard and coiled as if ready to strike. She knew she should be concerned about him, but another part of her was burning with desire seeing him this near to losing control, almost wild. She took a step away, letting her hand drop away from him. He turned to her, eyes intense but there was something in them as if he was worried she was about to leave him. Rylnea offered him a soft smile, raising her hands to weave her magic again.

This time she didn't use magic on him directly, instead used her Force magic to play with the air around him, creating wisps of denser air that swirled around him, caressing him as they passed, ignoring the clothes he was wearing, from his ears to his feet and back again, toying with all her favourite areas and his. He moaned, actually moaned, and writhed where he stood, straining into each fleeting touch as she played his body. The spells sparking where they touched his lyrium brands. His legs finally gave out and he fell to the floor, she instantly removed her magic, falling to her own knees nearby, but not touching, never crowding him. "Fenris?"

With one word his control was gone, and he pounced on her, and she tumbled backwards to the floor with him above her, cupping her face and kissing her frantically, and Maker help her all she could do was moan and submit. Rylnea wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and a leg around his hips but her other was trapped beneath him. She slipped a hand into his white hair as his lips left hers and found her neck, his hands moving to try and find a way into her robes, fumbling in his desperation to find her skin, his growl of frustration made her giggle, before he found a firm grip on her clothes and tugged, hard, ripping the fabric apart. Her indignant protest cut off with another furious kiss. "Bed." She panted when they parted for air.

"Too far." Fenris retorted, barely sparing the breath for the words. Rylnea giggled again, they were barely a foot away from it. Instead, she used all the sneaky tricks her friends had taught her about combat, trapped his leg with hers and twisted her body weight to roll them over. Normally Fenris would easily have countered such a move, but he was barely able to think about anything other than the need throbbing between his legs, and her skin, her body. "'Nea -"

"Shh." She interrupted. "I've got this." She whispered with a smile, pressing a kiss to the ties of his tunic as she quickly worked them open. Glad he'd already removed the metal of his armour for the day. Once his tunic hung open she pushed it aside so she could kiss along his skin whilst her hands quickly worked open his leggings, he groaned in relief as she released his cock, heavy and throbbing with need as she wrapped a hand around him. His back arched as if she'd electrocuted him - which she now knew what would look like - and her own body clenched with desire as she saw the pre-cum leaking from the tip. She ducked down to catch it with her tongue, running from root to tip and swirling as he groaned her name, arching up into her warm, wet mouth. Her hands slid up his still clothed thighs to hold him down as she slowly drew him into her mouth, only stopping when she felt she might gag, then retreated until just the head remained in her mouth, and swirled her tongue over the sensitive glans, before engulfing him again. She bobbed her head, drawing him deeper and deeper each time as her body relaxed until her nose met his body. She held there for a moment, stroking him with her tongue, before giving a long, hollow-cheeked suck.

Fenris trembled beneath her, groaning with pleasure as she moved, and she had to marvel at his control. Somehow, even as mad as she'd driven him, he was still holding on. She drew back again, this time gently scraping her teeth against his cock making him hiss. She paused, looking up at him, wanting reassurance that he was okay. He was too far gone to feel her gaze like he normally would, all he knew was that she was no longer touching him. "Again." It wasn't a beg, but a demand. Rylnea smiled to herself, and wrapped her lips back around his engorged, weeping shaft, sliding as far down as she could, before pulling back with that same gentle scrape of her teeth and he twitched in her mouth. It was almost enough to make her slide her own fingers into her own folds to give herself some relief. Instead, she decided to up her game. She cupped his sac gently, massaging with her palm as a finger swirled over his perineum. "Venhedis!" He cursed, body tense beneath her, and as her lips found the base of his cock again, she hummed.

The tenuous grasp he'd been fighting for on his control fled, white hot pleasure coursing through his body, his lyrium felt like electricity under his skin, and he spent himself into her mouth, pulsing and throbbing with pleasure as he groaned with relief. Rylnea swallowed everything he gave her, still bobbing her head and stroking him with languid movements until his body relaxed beneath her, before finally pulling away. She lay down next to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he looped an arm around her, still panting as he recovered.

Finally he was able to open his eyes to look at her, flushed and smiling and he pulled her to him to kiss her, a gentle thing now he was back in control of himself, wanting to express his feelings for her, especially after she indulged him so exquisitely. She was still smiling when she pulled away again. "Think we can make it to the bed now?" She teased.

His head flopped back down to the floor with a chuckle, honestly unsure if he could move. "Maybe. One day." He decided.

Rylnea hummed an amused agreement, before leaning to his ear, teasing to the shell with her tongue before whispering. "You don't want to find out what happens if I use that lightning trick on my clit when you're balls deep inside me?"

Apparently his blood was more capable of movement than he was. "Festis bei umo canavarum." He pretended to grumble, mainly out of principle, though the thought of exploring that particular scenario was more than appealing.

Rylnea chuckled as she stood up, well aware of what that meant by now, he often resorted to it when she was busy amusing herself by teasing him. "Want to stop?" She asked seriously. She didn't want to stop, Maker knew she didn't, but she respected his choice more.

"No."

She paused, looking him over as she considered her next move. "Am I still allowed to use magic on you?" She asked hesitantly.

Fenris considered the question, she had never been anything other than conscientious whilst using her magic on him, even when she was driving him crazy with desire she had been alert for signs of discomfort on his part. It had been intense, but he trusted her to keep on the right side of that. He nodded, in turn Rylnea nodded to herself, stepping back to weave a new spell, gently manipulating the air around him to lift him. Fenris had to admit it was a strange sensation as the air and gravity changed around him, but not unpleasant, and the buzz of her magic was low enough that it caused a satisfying hum in his lyrium. Soon he found himself settled on the bed, and Rylnea crawling up to join him, removing the tattered remains of her top as she cast her protective spell before struggling to peel off her own leggings to leave her in her smallclothes. 

He propped himself up on the pillows as he watched her, eyes darkening again as he took in the expanse of soft skin, knowing just how she felt under his hands, and itching to feel her again. She leaned over him as she slid her hands up his thighs, before tugging his leggings and smalls the rest of the way off his body, and he shrugged out of his tunic as she cast the rest of his clothes away. As he settled back down her hand landed back upon one of his legs, gently rubbing with her fingers, which she had magically frozen again, and he groaned loudly as his body arched beneath her, his fingers digging into the pillows beneath him as his body didn't know which way to strain. Whether or not to rock into her touch when the pleasure was igniting beneath his skin.

She reigned in her magic again, trying not to overwhelm him despite how fucking hot it was seeing him like that, allowing him to catch his breath as her hands continued to tease his body. By the time he had stopped panting she was tracing one of his hipbones with light strokes, enjoying the feel of his muscles twitching beneath her fingertips, and then she allowed a regenerative spell to flow from her hands and into his skin. He writhed beneath her as his entire body tingled in the most delightful way, his lyrium amplifying what would normally be comfort into a heady rush that he could feel everywhere. Yet again she pulled back, this time earning a disappointed groan that she stopped, it nearly made her give in despite the fact she knew he needed a moment, almost.

Once his body stopped trembling she cast another spell, weaving the lightning around her fingers again, and Fenris' eyes snapped open as he heard the crackle. She held his eyes as she carefully lowered that hand towards his body, but hovering above his skin, not touching but enough for the very edge of the electricity to lick his skin. His back bowed as he shouted a curse, and Rylnea ended the spell to avoid coming into direct contact. She smirked as an idea formed in her head, quickly tugging her breastband off before lowering her body back towards his, enjoying his gasp as her soft flesh met his rock hard cock. Leaning her weight on one arm she reached to stroke his cock, earning a groan as he arched into her touch, before gently pressing his shaft against her sternum before trapping her breasts between her elbow and hand of the arm she wasn't leaning on, engulfing him in her breasts. His eyes shot open as he realised what she was doing, green eyes dark and wild as she rocked her body, the pre-cum leaking from him making the movement slick, before she used her arm to roll her breasts in time with her body. Quickly settling into a smooth rhythm before allowing the lightning to flow from just her fingertips, moaning herself as it teased her nipple.

Fenris groaned as he rocked up sharply against her body, his entire body thrumming from her lightning, and somehow her pleasure arced from her mana to his lyrium. His patience was shot, no matter how much he was enjoying the feel of her soft flesh around him, he needed more. As he rushed into a sitting position he used a grip on her arm to haul her up with him, before just as quickly pushing her backwards so that he could lift her legs to pull her smallclothes from her body, causing her to giggle at his impatience. His hands holding her legs where they were in the air as he rocked against her centre, causing her to moan as his cock brushed over her clit - venhedis, she was soaked for him. He moved to push himself inside of her, pausing as he just barely entered her, somehow finding the control to give her a chance to tell him if she didn't want this, before hilting himself inside of her as she moaned as her head rolled back into the bed.

His hands tugged her legs towards his body so he could throw her ankles over his shoulders, but Rylnea had a better idea, and crossed her legs as he did. Fenris shuddered - fighting to keep his control for just the few seconds longer until he had her where he wanted her - as he felt her tighten around him. As her legs slipped over his shoulders - the opposite way round to his original plan - his hands found her hips again and he pulled back to sink slowly deep back inside her, both of them groaning from the sensation, and their control was lost again. His hands holding her hips in place for the easiest angle, and arching his back to help hit her sweet spot, he drove into her again and again, harder and faster as she moaned and arched in response. Soon he was pounding her as she willingly submitted to the pleasure he was creating with every thrust, after spending so long teasing him it felt good to finally share in his pleasure, the incredible friction he was creating against her sweet spot.

She was desperate for her release and she hadn't forgotten her earlier suggestion, she raised a hand and allowed her magic to flow, earning another delicious groan from the elf, before he registered the crackling at her fingers she was holding away from both of their bodies. She didn't move her hand further, waiting for permission. He slammed himself into her again. "Yes." He groaned, again it was a demand more than a plea.

That was all she needed to hear and her hand snuck between her thighs, gently allowing the lightning to lick against her clit. Her whole body spasmed as she felt the first stirrings of her orgasm, her body tensing in anticipation, the coil tightening in her gut. His body responded in kind as his lyrium flared and he felt the pleasure that rippled through her body. His groan sounded tortured as he lost his rhythm, bucking wildly against her as he tried to prolong the feeling, whilst fighting against the intensity. Rylnea threw her head back as she cried out his name, flying apart from the combination of Fenris loosing control and the lightning against her clit. As she clenched and pulsed around him, Fenris groaned as he spilt himself inside her, twitching and throbbing inside her making her whimper at the feeling.

Completely spent he fell away from her, both of them trying to catch their breath before he pulled her against his body. "So, was that what you had in mind?" Rylnea teased when she finally trusted her voice again. Fenris barely grunted into her hair. "I'll take that as a yes." She decided, reaching to stroke his face as his arm tightened around her.

* * *


	6. Well, I'd be closer to something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carver and Tallis are left waiting on Hawke, so they find a more fun way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: For a Mark of the Assassin Aveline/Isabela banter dialogue. Minor spoilers for Mark of the Assassin & end of Act 1 sibling professions & very minor Act 3 romance options.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Carver Hawke/Tallis, Carver Hawke, Tallis (Dragon Age), Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris, Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Oral Sex, Casual Sex, Quickies, Minor Risk of Discovery.
> 
> Lilitia: I've been meaning to write a Carver/Tallis smut fic for a while, since a fluke of game glitchiness Carver & Tallis ended up unnaturally close as part of the trek for a wyvern and Tallis looked up at Carver... So, they got the quickie chapter.

* * *

_Isabela: If you'd let me handle that last guard, we'd have found Hawke by now!_  
_Aveline: Right. You'd be bent over a desk, and we'd be no closer than we are now._  
_Isabela: Well, I'd be closer to something._  
_Aveline: Shut up whore._

* * *

Tallis tilted her head as she watched Carver pace up and down the room. She wasn't sure if she found it funny, adorable or just plain annoying. "I don't think the Duke will appreciate you wearing a hole in his carpet." She eventually figured, not looking up from the statuette she was fiddling with, sat atop a set of drawers as they waited.

Carver sighed, finally coming to a stop and folding his arms as he glared at the door, his Templar armour quietly clanking with the movement. "The longer we stay here the more danger we risk." He grumbled, briefly turning to spare Tallis a moment of his gaze, and she just quirked an eyebrow at him and he turned back to the door as if his glare would summon his sister. "Seriously, what's taking Ryl so long?"

Tallis giggled. "You sure you want me to answer that?" Carver turned his glare on her. "They probably decided to sneak a quickie in." Tallis figured with a shrug.

Carver's jaw dropped as what Tallis said washed over him. He did not want to think about his sister having sex, but he realised it made sense, their entire journey to the chateau had offered little in the way of privacy, and though he might not be in the immediate loop regarding Rylnea Hawke's private life, he was aware that she and Fenris had recently become an item. "Great. Just great." He finally muttered. "We're supposed to be pulling off a heist and my sister lets her sex life get in the way."

"I'd rather they got it out of their system, actually." Tallis corrected, finally putting the trinket down. "This way they'll be better focused when it matters."

Carver scoffed. "Or their heads will still be in their pants." Tallis tilted her head as she scrutinised him. "What?"

"Do Templars take vows? When was the last time you shared your bed?"

Carver was bright red by the time she finished. "We don't take vows. The rest isn't your business."

"Why not? We could have some fun ourselves. Work out some pre-mission jitters." She suggested lightly. Qunari had no qualms about sex, it was a need to be sated, and it was a need she had ignored for too long. Carver was attractive enough, and kind when he wasn't grousing about the world, she could do worse. Especially given that she hadn't been succeeding at not imagining what Hawke and Fenris were likely up to. It would be nice to feel someone's touch upon her body, making her feel that way.

Carver swallowed as his eyes ran over the small elf still perched upon the drawers. She was cute, and he did like redheads... but they had far more important things to think about. Though his body had other ideas, and he could feel his cock stirring beneath his armour at the thought of her soft body under his hands, of that quick tongue upon his flesh. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't." Tallis corrected, hopping down from her perch with a smirk. "So, how does this come off?" She asked, cocking a hip as she placed a hand on it.

Carver almost took a step back. "You don't waste any time."

"I mean, that is how this works... it's in the name. We don't have time for romance." Tallis giggled again as her nimble fingers started seeking clasps for the skirts of his armour.

"True enough." Carver agreed with a chuckle, quickly shucking his gauntlets and sliding his hands from her waist to her arse, unable to resist squeezing her supple flesh as he lifted her up against his body. Tallis squealed in surprise before relaxing against him and wrapped herself around him as he stole a quick kiss before putting her back on her perch. His lips against her neck as his fingers stroked along the top of her chest, fingers quickly loosening the ties at the front of her formal wear before sliding his palms under the fabric and over her breasts. Tallis bit her lip as she pushed herself into his touch, he responded by ducking his head to flick his tongue over a nipple, before sucking the pebbled tip between his lips. Tallis arched and moaned as she slipped a hand into his dark crop of hair.

He switched to give the same treatment to the other, as his free hand stroked over her trousers, lightly stroking over the heat between her legs. Tallis barely kept her moan in check, before lifting herself and he helped her wriggle out of her trousers and smalls. His hands gripped her bare thighs and dragged her to the edge of the drawers as he lowered herself to swirl his tongue over her clit. Tallis yelped and pulled back at the intense sensation overwhelming her. Carver pulled back before watching her dip her own fingers into her centre, gasping as she stroked herself, spreading her juices and rolling her finger over her clit and her hips jerked from the now pleasurable sensation. "Okay." She nodded and Carver leant forward again and this time when his tongue found her sensitive nub Tallis arched and moaned as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body.

As she rocked into his touch Carver pressed two fingers into her core, stroking and stretching to prepare her as she whimpered and moaned above him. His cock was aching beneath his armour, it had been too long since he'd felt another's touch, but they didn't have long. He would have preferred to take longer with her, hear her cry out his name before finally sinking into her, running his hands through her dark red hair as she took him in her mouth, but that wasn't their lot. He pulled away his hands leaving lingering touches along her legs as he stood to work open enough of his armour.

Tallis watched him work as she lazily stroked herself, swirling her fingers over her clit and biting her lip to stop herself moaning. Carver almost groaned as he took in the sight, the petite redhead, half naked, wet and stroking herself as she waited for him. Fuck. His fauld and tasset hit the ground with a careless clang and the Templar skirts joined them. If she wasn't worried about keeping her balance, she would have reached out to stroke the large bulge with her feet, instead as he strode back to where she was waiting for him she reached out with slick fingers towards his smalls, freeing his achingly hard cock and wrapping her hands around him and stroking him firmly, slowly as he groaned and rocked into her touch. She swirled a thumb over the sensitive head as her other hand continued to pump his weeping cock, his pre-cum mixing with her juices on her hands, easing her movements and providing the perfect, slick friction. "Is it safe -" Maker knew how he retained enough sense to worry about safe sex.

"Witherstalk." Tallis replied breathlessly.

Carver needed no further encouragement, removing her hands as he lifted her again, pulling her close against his chest so he could line himself up at her entrance, pausing as their eyes met, and she nodded once. He claimed her lips as he hilted himself inside her in one swift thrust. Their moans swallowed by the other as pleasure bloomed in both their bodies. Tallis wrapped her legs firmly around his waist, the cold chill of his plate armour against her chest and his warm lips upon hers.

Carver rocked his hips, firmly thrusting into her hot, wet and tight body again, groaning against her lips at the delicious friction. He stumbled blindly forwards until her back hit a wall causing her to gasp and his tongue slipped past her lips and her hand slipped into his hair.

They had to part to breathe, one of his hands finding the wall and the other slipping to her lower back to angle her hips, driving himself into her harder. "Carver!" Tallis gasped as something sparked inside of her, his hard length stroking her sweet spot wonderfully. He pressed kisses against her neck as his pace increased, hammering into her furiously as he chased his release, wringing delicious cries from her lips with each thrust. Her hand in his hair tightened and dragged his head up towards her ear, he took the hint and stroked the pointed shell with his tongue. Tallis moaned and bucked against him, and he groaned as he felt her body pulse around his cock, he sucked on her ear and she moaned as her other hand dropped to her clit, stroking frantically as she teetered on the edge of release.

Her body was tight and tense as Carver continued to pound her. Her hot, wet sheath welcoming his hard cock each time, each time he was buried deep inside her he could feel her tremble and flutter in pleasure, tightening around him and his balls tightened in response. He was desperately hanging on, determined to bring Tallis over the edge with him, but she felt so, so good.

The combination of his mouth on her ear, her fingers on her clit and his cock inside her were finally too much, and Tallis bucked and tensed and cried out his name as pleasure consumed her, rushing through her body as she clung desperately to him. Carver groaned her name in her ear, surrendering to the way her body milked him for all he was worth, clenching around him tightly as he spent himself inside her with erratic thrusts that turned lazy as the desperation gave way to sated pleasure. They collapsed against the wall panting heavily, their faces buried against each others necks and their bodies still throbbing in blissful afterglow.

Carver pulled back first, worried about the weight of his plate armour against her body, gently easing away from her body and setting her back down on her feet. He couldn't stop his smug smirk at the slight wobble in her legs as she made to collect her smalls and trousers. Tallis rolled her eyes at him before they both quickly cleaned up and sorted their clothes out.

In fact by the time there was a knock on the door some ten or fifteen minutes later there was no evidence of what they'd been up to. Or so they'd thought. Carver had instantly turned to his sister so he had missed the way Fenris' nose wrinkled, but Tallis didn't and she couldn't help the blush that found it's way to her cheeks. The elves shared a look, Fenris raised an eyebrow at Tallis, and despite the fact that she could feel her blush growing to her ears, she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Hawke decided and waved them from the room.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilitia: I know the whole MotA thing requires you to break into château Haine, but I also assume that the Duke would be a good enough host to provide somewhere for his guests to freshen up between a hunt and a banquet. So liberties have been taken.


	7. Just... don't ask for the "bad girl special" at the Blooming Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela's been a bad girl, and Sebastian is willing to hear her confession and work out a suitable penance for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: For an Isabela/Sebastian Act 3 banter dialogue. Very, very minor for Hawke's favour.
> 
> Applicable tags: No Archive Warnings Apply, Isabela/Sebastian Vael, Isabela (Dragon Age), Sebastian Vael, Varric Tethras, Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Vaginal Fingering, Oral sex, Vaginal Sex, Sex Toys, Anal Play, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Confessional Sex, Spanking, Rough Body Play, Nipple Play.

* * *

_Sebastian: It was nice to see you in the Chantry, listening to Sister Etheline's testimony._  
_Sebastian: I was surprised, but very glad._  
_Isabela: I was surprised as well, and not quite as glad._  
_Sebastian: Oh? Sister Etheline's words always inspire me. Was it not so for you?_  
_Isabela: You didn't notice I was bound, gagged, and had a contusion on my forehead?_  
_Sebastian: What?_  
_Isabela: Just... don't ask for the "bad girl special" at the Blooming Rose._

* * *

"So what **is** the bad girl special?" Sebastian drawled as he turned his attention back to Isabela. It had been playing in his mind all day, and no matter how he'd tried to distract himself, his curiosity kept coming back to that one talking point.

"I told you, it was a con." Isabela dismissed as if it were obvious, before taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Well, yes, but you must have had an idea or a hope about what you would receive?" Sebastian corrected.

Isabela raised an eyebrow at the archer. "And why the interest all of a sudden, Choir Boy?"

Sebastian had a good card face after years of grooming to rule the nobility and didn't even react to her taunt. "I was just thinking it was appropriate they deposited you in the Chantry; where sins are confessed."

"Are you asking me to confess my sins?" Isabela purred.

"I am allowed to hear confessions, and I hold them in the strictest confidentiality." Sebastian assured her.

"And do you plan to absolve me of them?"

"That would require penance, and a repentant sinner." Sebastian corrected with a chuckle.

"I do like penitence." Isabela murmured dreamily. Sebastian knew better than to read too much into her choice of words, or mis-choice as it were. "Shall we talk?" She asked, getting to her feet and placing a hand on a cocked hip, her eyes challenging him.

Sebastian made a point of finishing his own drink before standing himself and the pair of them left Varric's suite. The dwarf chuckled. "Who wants to bet that Rivaini wakes up bound in the Chantry again?"

~-x-~

Meanwhile Isabela and Sebastian were in her room at the Hanged Man, the instant the door had shut she had leapt to wrap her legs around his waist, and Sebastian had easily caught her and held her tight against his body as her lips found his.

Sebastian tangled a hand in her dark locks and tugged hard enough to have her gasping as he pulled her head away, taking a moment to glance around her room, before feasting upon her exposed neck as he made his way towards her bed, lowering onto his knees once they reached it as Isabela squirmed in his grip.

He released her once he was safe in the knowledge she'd fall into the mattress, and as she bounced slightly Isabela looked up at him. "To issue an appropriate penance, I must hear all your sins." He stated.

"Shall I start with seducing a Chantry brother?" Isabela asked cheekily.

Sebastian said nothing, he reached to yank one of her legs into the air as his other came down on her arse with a loud smack. Isabela bit her lip to stop herself moaning from the stinging pleasure.

However, that one rough, glorious, sharp contact had been enough to shatter her resolve. She was down for the ride anyway, but she was now happily going to submit to his domination. "I... The bad girl special." She decided to explain. "I didn't care what it was." She admitted.

"Not at all?" Sebastian asked casually, as if they were discussing the weather. "There was nothing that was off limits?"

Isabela considered before shaking her head. "Not upfront. The Rose allows their clients to say no at any point, but no refunds." Isabela explained. "I was up for adventure."

"You still haven't elaborated." Sebastian chastised. "If you don't give me anything to work with, I'm going to have to assign a disappointingly basic penance."

Isabela swallowed as she tried not to let her imagination run away with that. What would he call basic? Her on her knees sucking him off? Washing her floors in her smalls while he watched? A simple spanking? "I expected multiple partners, domination or punishment." She admitted. "Maybe a combination."

Sebastian had just about managed to hold off his own groan as he tried to retain his impassive façade. Imagination and memories intertwining to give him some delicious erotic images, and he was so hard beneath his armour. "Let's talk about each in turn, shall we?" He suggested when he finally trusted his voice again. Isabela hummed in agreement. "Let's start with domination."

Isabela felt like she as blushing for the first time in her adult life. Here she was in front of a Chantry brother being asked to describe her erotic fantasies, and Maker she was dripping already and far too close to begging Sebastian to just take her already. Why did he have to drag it out? Oh, who was she kidding, she wouldn't want him so badly if he made it easy for her. "Surrendering your body to the control of another... it's a different rush. It's enticing and electric." She admitted. She almost said dangerous but she was a firm believer in safe words.

"Is that when you're tied and helpless? Or simply bossed around?"

"Either."

Sebastian almost groaned aloud at the images in his head; of her tied up and of her submitting to his commands. "I thought your rule was handcuffs, whipped cream and always be on top?" He teased.

Isabela had no idea how she was refraining from stroking her own smalls right now, he was torturing her, and she was loving every second. "Well, that's more a default option. Control means I know what I'm getting, sometimes I like the surprise."

Sebastian clicked his tongue as he looked her over where she lay sprawled before him. "Sit up." He stated.

Isabela laughed. "What? You're gonna tell me off for slouching now?"

Sebastian leaned forward, looming over her and with a quick flick of his hand he'd retrieved one of her many hidden knives. "Either sit up so I can remove your armour, or I shall simply cut the straps." He warned in a low purr.

Isabela held his gaze for a moment, trying to hide the heat that was growing between her legs, before slowly rising into a sitting position and helping him remove her pauldron and metal guards. Then her tunic went leaving her in just her smalls and boots. She was about to slide the boots down her legs when Sebastian shook his head. "You'll be more comfortable on your knees if you keep them on." He explained casually as he reached out to untie the red neckerchief she'd acquired from Hawke from around her bicep. "Turn." He added and Isabela obeyed, this was going to be fun. Or she was going to wake up in the Chantry again. He gently pulled her arms behind her and quickly and efficiently wrapped the red tie around her wrists and secured them with a firm but not too tight knot. "All right?" He checked.

Isabela flexed her wrists. "They're good." She confirmed, losing feeling in one's limbs did ruin the mood.

Sebastian leant forward just enough for Isabela to feel the chill of his armour on her back, and his breath in her ear. "Now, shall we discuss multiple partners?" Sebastian whispered.

"Why? Going to invite someone?" She challenged cheekily.

Sebastian chuckled. "Should I?" He retorted before pressing a kiss to her neck, her reply lost as she forced herself not to gasp. No, she was going to make him work a lot harder than that, despite the way her entire body was already on edge from his teasing. He pulled away and looked around, spotting a small chest within reach of the bed. He easily opened it. "Besides, I think I can improvise." He added.

Isabela bit her lip as she turned to look from her toy collection to where Sebastian was leaning past her to nosey at them. "Why assume I'm in the middle? I can have just as much fun pleasing another, especially if I have help."

Sebastian chuckled, she had him there. "Then you'll have to help me please me." He figured, Isabela rolled her eyes. "Is that what the bad girl was going for? Playing with someone else to make another squirm?"

Isabela almost squirmed herself in an effort to capitalise on the pulse of pleasure his words stirred in her body, wanting to press her legs together in a desperate effort to find some friction. "No." She admitted. "Well, maybe. Being drilled by two people at once can be extremely fun, but it's not the only way. Have you ever had a woman ride you whilst you eat out another? Hearing them share kisses and caresses? Or be part of a chain? Oh, that off-beat rhythm can delay such an incredible high."

Each suggestion passed a highly detailed image through Sebastian's mind, oh yes, he'd done some of those things. Yes, he'd missed them and Maker he wanted to free his cock from his armour. However, a detail hadn't passed him by. "You said people?"

"Yes?" Isabela wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Filled by two people, not men."

Isabela's chuckle was almost a purr. "Oh, you've never come across qunari imported sex toys?" She asked. "They have to be modified to fit humans, but it's basically a dildo you can wear, and there's a knob that rubs against your clit when you're wearing it. Let's women have all the fun that men do with each other."

"This explains your always be on top stance."

"I told you, that's the default option." Isabela corrected.

Sebastian chuckled as his eyes rummaged through her sex toy collection. "Well, in lieu of inviting someone to join us, I'm going to have to fill you up..." He decided, his voice low and husky in her ear. Isabela swallowed to stop herself moaning at the thought, rubbing her thighs together in a frustrated attempt to get some friction. His fingertips trailed down her spine, a ghost of a touch that had her craving so, so much more.

Finally his fingers ghosted over her smalls. "Hm, so wet for me already, Isabela, and I've barely touched you." His voice was low and breathy, almost a growl, as he pressed his fingers just a little firmer against the cloth separating her from him, the tip of his finger against her clit. Isabela moaned as her hips canted towards the touch. "I could push your panties aside and push my cock inside you, right now." He added as he moved his fingers past her knickers and thrust them inside her hot, wet centre. Isabela bit her lip to stop herself moaning again, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

Sebastian chuckled, twisting and pumping his fingers inside her as she tried not to squirm, taking her towards the edge of pleasure, until she was quivering in his arms and withdrew his touch. "Dammit, I was so close." Isabela grumbled.

Sebastian ignored her, and instead used the slick moisture that had gathered on his fingers to lubricate the butt plug he'd taken from her collection. Soon he was pulling her smalls to the side again and pressing it gently against the puckered ring of her ass, Isabela gasped sharply as a wave of heat travelled through her body and made her insides clench in anticipation and pleasure. Sebastian gently worked it into her until it sat snugly against her flesh, he paused for a moment, before gently rolling it with his finger and Isabela squirmed as she felt the pressure from his finger translate into movement in her ass. Fuck.

"Now, I believe we had one last thing to discuss." Sebastian started as he pulled back, even he wasn't sure how he managed to keep his voice so level, as if he was unaffected by what he was doing to her. "Punishment."

Isabela scrambled trying to get her thoughts in order, or at least enough of a thought for her to speak. "Spanking... rough touches..." She eventually managed to supply. "The sharp pain that leaves pleasure in it's wake." She explained. "Most people get it confused with violence and that's not fun, but when applied properly..."

Sebastian looped an arm around her and found a breast, his fingers twisted one of her nipples and she hissed before he soothed it again. Then repeated. "Like this?"

"Yes." Isabela agreed, arching into his touch. He applied just enough force to hurt, then soothed the insult, and repeated until her body was aching for more. He slid a hand into her hair and pulled just hard enough to force her to move, but not so hard it felt like he'd rip her hair out. Isabela couldn't help but moan as she realised he understood the knife edge between pleasure and pain. He bit down on her neck before soothing the insult with his tongue.

Once he had finished giving the same treatment to her other breast he pulled away with a rough slap to her arse again, his eyes zeroing on to where she rubbed her legs together in desperation, wanting the friction that was in her ass in her cunt. "I think I've worked out a suitable penance for such... filthy sins."

"Oh?" Isabela asked, her mind dulled in a haze of pleasure and entirely forgotten the original premise.

She heard him start to work open his own armour and carefully turned around where she was still kneeling to watch as he worked with deliberate movements, seemingly unhurried as his eyes roved over her body. "I will not let you find your release, until you show me how truly repentant you are... by taking me in your mouth." He explained as his eyes found hers. "Only if I think you show enough contrition will you come tonight."

Isabela smirked, was that all? She was good with her mouth and she couldn't help but lick her lips as he finally slid his breaches and underwear down his legs, the proud, hard shaft that bobbed against his stomach, already leaking with arousal. She slipped to her knees on the floor as he sat on the edge of her bed, getting her balance with her hands still tied behind her back, before leaning forward and running her tongue from root to tip. Sebastian groaned above her, one hand slipping into her hair, the other clenching into a fist on his knee.

Isabela teased him until his cock was slick with precum and her saliva before slowly, very slowly, engulfing him in her hot, wet mouth. Relaxing her throat enough to take him in completely, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat. She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked him, stroking him with her tongue as she held him there and his back arched as his head fell back with a deep groan. Breathing through her nose she pulled back, starting a slow, teasing rhythm, keeping her lips tight around his cock as her mouth slid up and down his length. Each time she had pulled back till only the tip remained inside she swirled her tongue over him, flicking the sensitive glans before drawing him back in again.

Sebastian groaned above her, Maker it felt grand to have some relief even if she was deliberately teasing him right now, it had been so long since he'd felt another's touch on his body. He wasn't going to let her have it too easy, however, and the hand that had been resting on his knee slid to her shoulder, tracing over her collarbone before cupping a breast in his hand, kneading and enjoying the feel of her soft flesh in his hand before tweaking her nipple hard. Isabela moaned around his cock, her body flaring in heat, and lost her rhythm. Shit.

In retaliation, now she knew his game, Isabela bobbed her head faster, this time swirling her tongue around his shaft as she drew him in and out of her mouth, relaxing the suction but taking him in as deep as she could as he hit the back of her throat each time. She waited until he had relaxed into her new pace then dragged her teeth lightly across his length as she drew back. Sebastian groaned above her and his fingers tightened on her nipple again, and she was helpless to stop her moan around his thick cock. His other hand left her hair and found her other breast, and giving both the same treatment at once. Isabela kept him deep in her mouth as she enjoyed the sensations, arching into his touch, the way he'd almost hurt before soothing the sensitive tips, and her core clenched as she ached to feel him inside her as she begged him not to stop what he was doing with her body. Each time her body clenched the toy in her ass made her wish she had the same sensation in her soaked pussy. Her wrists flexing against the fabric holding them in place, she wanted nothing more than to jump him right then.

When she felt that she had some control of the sensations he was creating in her body she pulled away from him, releasing his cock with a long, delicious swirl of her tongue and he groaned from the loss. She smiled as she leaned further down, stroking her tongue along his sac and his body tensed for a moment before relaxing into the new sensation. She teased the sensitive underside before carefully drawing one of his balls into her mouth and sucking gently. His hands stopped as he forced himself to stay still, enjoying the exquisite sensations, and she gave the same treatment to it's twin.

Once she released him again his hands found her arms and he hauled her to her feet as he panted. "I... I think you've shown your dedication to your penance." He managed to gasp before claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss, and Isabela tangled her tongue with his own as his lips moved against hers. They had to part to breathe and Sebastian helped her climb into his lap as he slid back along the bed until his back hit the wall. He still had no intention of unbinding her wrists as he used his hands to help line them up as she sank down onto his cock, both of their heads falling back as they moaned from the sensation.

Isabela rocked her hips, grinding against him as his hands gripped her hips to help her balance, she felt so full with him buried deep inside her and the plug still inside her arse, and it felt incredible. She rolled her hips so that he stroked her sweet spot and every wave of pleasure created sparks where her body clenched around both him and the toy. Sebastian's lips had found their way to her collarbone, biting and sucking in time to the rhythm of her hips. He ducked his head to pull a nipple into his mouth, Isabela's body jerked as he sucked on her over sensitive flesh, but he didn't let up. All she could do was moan above him as her body felt like it would burn up in pleasure, her pace almost frantic as she chased that perfect friction that was causing them both pleasure. She could feel him throbbing inside her as they both teetered on the edge. Then he pulled her other nipple between his lips and she was falling apart with a loud cry of his name, her body pulsing in tight waves of pleasure as she tensed and tightened around both his cock and the butt plug, rubbing herself against his body to prolong the blissful pleasure as long as she could. He groaned against her body as the pressure became too much, the way her body was tight, hot and wet around his throbbing, aching shaft, she was almost impossibly tight as she came hard around him, and he spent himself inside her, his cock twitching each time another burst spilt from him with the shockwaves.

Isabela fell against him as he slumped against the wall, and his arms wrapped around her to hold her there as they panted. Eventually Sebastian's hands found her wrists and he untied the red band around them. Isabela giggled as she rolled her shoulders. "What?" Sebastian asked, his voice thick and sated.

"You know that's Hawke's, right?" Isabela explained, clearly still amused.

Sebastian glanced at the strip of red fabric, then turned back to Isabela. "Were you planning on giving it back?" He teased.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilitia: If it weren't for Snitewing encouraging (unintentionally) the Isabela/Sebastian pairing I don't think I'd have got this idea stuck in my head at all. Also, I'm not gonna lie, I struggled to fit Isabela's general highly sexed personality with her "always be on top" line.


End file.
